Let me love you
by Ess91
Summary: Santana always ends up calling Quinn. Takes place after 'The Break-Up' episode. Quinntana endgame. Rated M for smut
1. Chapter 1

''I broke up with her Q. I sang her a sappy T Swift song and did the mature thing. I hate the mature thing. The mature thing makes me want to punch someone's lights out while eating a pint of Rocky Road at the same time''. I heard Santana's voice through my ear buds plugged in to my phone. I had been studying at the library when I saw the caller ID and had not been able to say something other then a whisper.

''It's Quinn, I'm in the library so just hold on for a sec till I'm out''. This had already gotten me some annoyed looks from other students. It didn't really matter though because Santana had been speaking a fast stream of words ever since. I'd packed up my stuff and was now finally reaching the exit, meaning I would actually be able to respond to her rapid ranting.

I hadn't heard much from Santana since we started college, apart from the few texts and e-mails we'd exchanged. I figured it was a good thing since that probably meant she wasn't in any big trouble. San had a knack for contacting me when she either did something very stupid or something major happened. I must admit that it's great to hear the sound of het voice again even though the reason for it sucked. Having finally reached the exit I interrupted her.

''Slow down San. First of all, it's great to have you on the phone so I can finally be certain Kentucky hasn't taken your vocal cords. But secondly, why did you break up with Britt? I have never seen anyone as obnoxiously in love as you two''. Oh great move Quinn, remind her how much she loves her now ex-girlfriend, that will sure do her some good. Santana shared that sentiment.

''Geeh thanks Q. Way to rub it in''.

''You know what I mean San. I'm just surprised that's all. Whatever you did, you must be able to figure it out. It's Britt, if anyone will forgive you it's her''.

''That's just it. I didn't do anything. Brit didn't do anything. It just wasn't working. I left her behind and went on my merry way to college and I could just feel her become unhappier every time we talked. Long distance is really really hard. All those people saying that love will prevail and all are talking crap or have actually never been in a long distance relationship. It just doesn't work that way and I couldn't make her this unhappy''.

Maybe it was because she couldn't see me or anything but Santana was being unusual open. She'd never talk this honestly about her feelings to me before. Sure, we talked; a lot actually, she'd always been my best friend. But she had also always been guarded, ready to strike. As I had been with her.

''You did the mature thing San. You're growing up and Brit just wasn't growing at the same pace as you are. That doesn't negate that it sucks ball. It hurts and its pretty fucked up that you two, of all people, cannot seem to make it work''. I heard her leave out a breathy laugh, like some excess air needed to leave her lungs. '' I though Yale was a respectable school? It sure has put a foul mouth on you Virgin Queen of the celibacy club''. I rolled my eyes. Out of all I said, of course she would pick up my rare use of the f-word.

''Well, I never really was a good role model for the celibacy club now, was I? The whole 16 and pregnant thing''. That made her laugh out loud.

''Touché. I still cannot for the life of me believe that you actually got me to join that club. It still haunts me''. Santana put on a voice that I assume was supposed to mimic mine. Even though she did a horrible job I was glad to hear the amusement in her voice. ''Remember girls. If the balloon pops the angels cry. Probably no angels in Judaism are there?''.

I smirked, happy that after that horrible period of being pregnant, having to live with Puck, not being allowed to eat bacon by his mom, giving Beth up for adoption and going slightly nuts trying to get her back, I was able to make light of it. Not that it didn't still weigh on me at times; my past was something I could never rewrite. I did however manage to give it some closure and look forward to the future. Looking forward to my years at Yale, to graduating, finding a great job and being happy.

Refocusing my attention on the conversation with Santana I put on my HBIC voice. ''You did always try your best to make the balloon pop on purpose San. You know, being the hottest bitch in school and all''.

Choosing to ignore my tone San responded immediately. ''I am glad that you finally admitted my hotness. Only took you a couple of years, a graduation and a few months of not seeing each other. Have you already been dreaming of my hot bod? Are you suddenly playing for my team now that you're far enough away from daddy dearest? Figuring I'm newly single and all…''.

I heard her voice die down on those last few words. Her sadness was almost palpable through the phone. ''San…'' I started when I heard a sniff.

''I actually broke up with her. I broke up with my best friend. My first real love. How am I ever going to move on from her?''. She was full on crying by now. As if the reality of the situation was finally settling in. The benefit of fighting and making up with this girl for the last decade was that I knew here like the back of my hand. This was Santana's second stage of grief. First she would be incredulous, brash and light-hearted. After that came the tears. The stage thereafter was usually anger or some horrible decision-making. Mostly it had been Brittany who's been able to calm Santana down but that wasn't really an option right now.

''San, I'm so sorry for you. I wish I could hug you right now. I know I can't but I do want to tell you how proud I am of you''. I heard her huff in disapproval, wanting to say something. ''No really, listen to me. The Santana from a couple of years ago, hell, even from months ago would've never let Brittany go, even if it killed her. You recognized and admitted that you both couldn't possibly be happy in the current situation and you handled accordingly. That takes a hell of a lot of courage San. You can be proud of that, even if it doesn't feel like it now. You chose to be happy in the long run. And to let Britt also be happy. Who knows, maybe you'll find your way back to each other in the end. But for now, you do you''.

My little speech was met with silence, as if she was taking in what I said. Then came a soft ''you do you? So wanky''.

''Glad to hear you are still yourself Lopez''.

''No but seriously, thank you Quinn. You are an amazing friend. I truly do have love for you even if I don't show it often''. Though I liked this open non-combative side of Santana it did worry me. The girl was never this affectionate.

''Anytime. Is there anything I can do for you to make it a little better S?''.

''Well'' she drawled out, ''You could always send me some nudes. That might cheer me up''. My jaw dropped to the floor. This conversation sure gave me some emotional whiplash. She had been crying like five minutes ago.

''I do not sext with my friends''.

''OMG! You do sext with others don't you Quinn Fabray? College has turned you into a naughty girl!'' She cried out. Deciding that nothing good could come from answering that remark I just ignored it. I was always home now anyway, having walked from the library to my dorm during our phone call.

''I'm going to hang up now Santana''.

''Noooo! No way I'm going to let that one go. Teen pregnancy, baby daddy lies, sexting… You're becoming the poster child for bad choices. I'm starting to like you more for it''.

''You forgot thrown out by her parents and nearly killed on her way to a teen wedding. But I do truly have to get back to studying if I want to keep straight A's and my scholarship and all. Keep me posted on how you're doing okay? And don't do anything I wouldn't do''.

''That doesn't cross a lot of things of the list, you know that right? But no Puckermans in the neighbourhood here so I think I'm save. And I will keep you updated, I've missed talking to you. Thanks again''. With that she hung up the phone since we'd otherwise probably still be bantering in an hour or so.

I hadn't realized how much I truly did miss her till now. My life at Yale had pretty much sucked me in from the get-go. Though I had planned on majoring in theatre I had also taken up some classes in gender studies, psychology and literature that I really liked. Plus I joined the gymnastics team, something I really loved without the whole bitchy cheerleading atmosphere around it. I had also been asked to join a secret sorority. Something like a female skull and bones. I wasn't sure if I was going to do it though. I thought back to my conversation with Santana and to her and Britts relationship. Britt was probably certifiable and Santana had a nasty mean streak but they always just seemed to fit. Britt saw the kindness in Santana and also managed to bring it out. Santana in return was the only person really able to understand Britts fantasy world, communicate with her and love her more for it. I'd imagined that they would stay together at least the first years of Santana going to college. If it wasn't out of love than at least out of sheer unwillingness to let the other go. I really did admire her courage to choose for herself.

Thinking realistically their break up would likely also change my own relationship with Brittany. Santana and I could fight like cats and dogs but at the end of the day she was the glue holding the unholy trinity together. She is mine and Britts best friend, while the two of us were always just a little to far apart to really get each other. I heard my phone buzz on my bed where I had tossed it after disconnecting the call.

I'd been really lucky, in the first week here a girl on my floor decided that she missed California after all and transferred to Stanford. Her dorm was the only single on the freshman floor and I'd been able to snatch it, giving me more space and some privacy. I stood up from my desk to retrieve my phone, seeing it was a text from Santana. _Hey Q, how's that picture coming that you promised?_. I shook my head. This girl is incorrigible. I shot her a quick text back telling that I did promise no such thing and threw my phone back on the bed. Deciding to get some studying done I opened my gender studies book and started reading.

Two hours later my phone had been buzzing several times. Since it was time for a break anyway I checked my was one from Rachel inquiring if I's be in Lima for Thanksgiving or wanted to join her in New York so I could finally use that train ticket she gave me. One from my mother asking about Thanksgiving as well. What was up with all these people and their very early Thanksgiving plans? And three from Santana. The first one stated that I either tell her with whom I'd been sexting or send her the picture I sure did promise. The second was one asking if I needed some inspiration.

I opened the third text. My jaw dropped, my eyes shooting over the screen, blood was rushing to my head and heat spreading over my body. Santana's third text contained a very scarcely clad selfie of her. She was lying down on her stomach on a bed propping her head up on a hand smiling seductively into the camera. Her amazing breasts were covered by a black lace bra giving a spectacular view, over her shoulder I could see her very firm ass clothed in a matching pair of lace panties, a garter belt and suspenders leading to see-through stockings, her feet playfully up in the air, a pair of high heels on them. This was certainly the best semi nude I'd ever received. Santana had obviously embarked on her third, bad decision-making stage.

Naturally I had wondered what it would be like with a woman. In fact I had always been quite comfortable with my lingering attraction to women but never really acted on it. During senior year I even had that annoying little crush on Rachel from time to time, freshmen me would most likely have hurled myself of a bridge if I's foreseen that. I'd even kissed a few girls since arriving in New Haven but none of them set my body on fire like this single picture of Santana did.

That didn't mean I had a thing for her though. Santana is very hot. I already knew that. She obviously knows it. She probably just wants to make me uncomfortable, proving some purity idea she has of me.

Okay, I had three options now. Either I just completely ignore her text. That did mean that I couldn't talk to her at least for the next few weeks otherwise it would be weird. Since I realized this afternoon that I missed her, that wasn't a viable option. I could send her a text back scolding her for sending me the picture, confirming my status as a prude. I am sure she would never let me hear the end of that one. The third option was to just snap a semi-racy photo to show her that two can play this game.

However there was a serious risk there since neither of us liked to lose. Obviously letting Santana win wasn't an option for me. Once again thankful for my single dorm I unbuttoned my blouse just enough to show a right amount of cleavage to potentially make her shut up but not enough to be really salacious. I positioned myself on my desk chair, looked seductively into the camera and snapped the photo from a perfect angle to give her a good view. I typed a message with the photo; _now are you satisfied?_ And pressed send. As I did so my heart started racing. Did I really just send a sexy photo to my best friend who, by the way, had just broken up with her girlfriend the same day? This was becoming slippery slope Quinn.

Almost immediately my phone buzzed again. A text from Santana. It had just one word. _Hot!._

Right after my phone buzzed again. _But satisfied? Not really._

Okay, I should just cut this off right now, saying she had her fun and leave it at that. My phone buzzed again, another picture of Santana filled my screen.

She had ditched the heels and stocking by now and was sitting on her knees on the bed, her knees parted. She had her head thrown back, exposing her long neck and beautiful jaw line. Her left hand was inside the cup of her right breast as though she was touching her own boob. The picture showed of her incredibly taut stomach. San had always been ripped, being a Cheerio and all but these were some next level muscles.

Another text. _The real question is. Are you?_.

This was ridiculous. I could not be texting this way with Santana. Admitted, this was all not that scandalous yet but it could very easily become just that. Santana was obviously baiting me, seeing how far I would take it. Rationally telling her to cut it out would be the best option.

The minute I opened that second photo however, I knew rationality was not a big contender anymore. I felt myself becoming more and more aroused. Equal parts by the insane beauty that was Santana and by the fact that this was so very wrong in so many ways. Fuck it Quinn, you can figure out the consequences of this later.

I took my blouse all the way off and slid out of my skirt. I was wearing not very charming boxer briefs today so I quickly switched them for a pair of lace panties. I set the timer on my phone and propped it up against some books in my bookcase. Seeing if I could challenge miss instigator herself I took off my bra and held one of the straps between my thumb and forefinger. I turned sideways to the camera, making sure to get some sideboob but no nipple in the picture. I stretched out my arm and threw my head over my shoulder, creating a cute tongue-in-cheek laugh while winking at the camera. The flash went of and I retrieved my phone from the bookcase to see the result.

I was quite satisfied with the result, the stretch marks that had appeared during my pregnancy were almost invisible and I looked hot. Wanting to slightly keep up my façade I decided to go with accompany the picture with a text; _you do realize this is a very bad idea San?_ but hit send anyway.

A couple of minutes went by before my phone buzzed with a reply from Santana. _But doesn't it feel good Q?_ She was right. It did feel good.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Thank you all so much for the great feedback! This chapter is just another call between Quinn and Santana. The story will largely follow the timeline of the episodes, so a chapter on Thanksgiving is next. I want to show their new form of friendship first, but no worries, sexy scenes will follow in later chapters. I haven't figured out yet how to do authors notes by the way so I'll just leave it like this till I do. Forgive me for spelling, grammar or other language mistakes by the way. English is my third language.**

It had been a week or so since I last spoke with Quinn. I'd actually been trying to focus more on school nowadays. Figuring that Britt and I broke up because I was in Louiseville and she was in Lima I'd better make it work out here. Q and I had been talking a couple times a week since I rang her about the break-up. Our second call after was a little awkward though; neither of us really knew how to approach the other after our very hot but also kind of weird photo-semi-sexting-battle thing.

In a moment of uncharacteristic openness I told Q that I was a little worried that I had guilt-tripped her into it. She quite matter-of-factly told me that it was her own decision and she would not have done so if she did not wanted to. Neither of us had brought it up since. With any other this probably would have been contrived and weird but with us it actually really was not a very big deal.

In our phone calls we now mostly just talked; about her life and my life, what we were doing and with whom. She scolded me for sleeping my way through the swim team here as a sexual pallet cleanser. I scolded her for being uptight about her classes, grades and professors. You could say we found a comfortable groove. In rare moments we also talked about the real things like my still very present feelings for Britt but also about my doubts about Kentucky and cheerleading. I don't really feel this is it for me. More importantly, I certainly hope this is not it for me.

Now that we weren't continuously sneering at each other or trying to one-up the other I got to truly value the great friend Quinn can be. She undeniably has grown into her own over the recent years but most of all these past few months, away from Lima and all the losers there holding her back.

Q had been a big help in my doubts about college. Obviously the girl was wicked smart being able to get into Yale and all while devoting most of her time on scheming and worrying about potato-sack-Finn or Puck or her ever growing list of physical obstacles. But she was also a great listener and gave some pretty good advice at times. Most important, she was not afraid to tell me the truth, which could be humiliating but also very necessary.

Before I could give up on Louisville she told me that I had to at least try. Not the kind of trying I'd done so far, with one leg in both Lima and college but give it a real try.

One of the wonderful side effects of me letting my guard down little by little was that Q managed to do the same in return. She told me about her life at Yale and how it was difficult for her to make friends that she felt comfortable enough with to share her messy past with. In addition she wouldn't be Quinn if she didn't worry about school and grades but it had increased from the 'striving-for-an-Ivy-acceptance' high school Quinn to a 'wanting-to-excel-at-the-best-education-institute-worldwide' college Quinn.

She had told me that even though her parents could easily afford Yale for her she had opted to go there on a scholarship. One of the few things Russel Fabray had done right was setting up funds for his girls to go to the best schools. I really admired that Q didn't want to take her fathers money unless absolutely necessary. I guess growing up all WASP-y did teach you some valuable lessons on the strings attached to money. If she wasn't reliant on her folks for her degree they wouldn't have a big say in her life. It's a miracle Judy had managed to repair her relationship with her after Beth was born but I'm pretty sure she would never let Russel back in again.

I must hand it to her; Q is insufferable at times, like most of the time, but she does stand for her convictions nowadays and sticks to her guns.

It was around 11 PM by now, I just finished practice and was walking home to my dorm. My roommate Elaine and I got along surprisingly well given my tendency to dislike and insult people. She however would most likely be out with one of the jocks we cheer for regularly. Quinn was probably still behind her books by now or out with some friends right now but I decided to try and ring her anyway. She picked up after the third beep.

''Santana! What is it?''. She sounded very worried which confused me since I hadn't texted her or anything that I had something to discuss.

Just as I wanted to start talking I heard her continue. ''Oh no honey, that's terrible. I'm coming right over, I will call when I'm on my way'' and with that the line went dead.

I looked down at my phone to see whether this 40-second call actually happened. Right as I contemplated if I should just try again, my phone rang. Caller ID showed a picture of Quinn and me together, taken the summer before sophomore year. We were goofing off in our bikini's by the side of her pool. It was taken right before sophomore year, before our lives became increasingly complicated. I liked the picture because of the innocent joy we had in it. The bikini shot portrayed quite the contrast with the cold weather happening currently. I accepted the call and brought the phone to my ear.

''Hey loony. What the hell was that? You on your way to Kentucky so I can have you committed or something? 'Cause I am pretty sure they also have nuthouses in New Haven. Probably a lot more considering half of your nerdy class will crack under the pressure of upping the other nerds in the nerd kingdom''.

I heard Q sigh a little. The amusement in her voice was prominent however in her reply. ''I am going to let that one slide San because you are a true lifesaver at the moment. I was actually on the most boring date ever so I lied that you were a towny friend of mine and really needed me because you just found out your boyfriend cheated with his yoga instructor''.

''First of all, that boyfriend of mine sounds incredibly gay if he has a yoga instructor to cheat with. Secondly, that's quite the elaborate story you've spun there at the drop of a hat. You would almost suspect you have lied once or twice before about fidelity''. I stopped for a second to ponder if I really wanted to know but decided to pursue my sentence anyway. ''Who was the date with by the way?''.

Why would I not want to know? That was weird.

I must admit to being surprised that Quinn had been on a date. Even if it was a horrible one. I kind of had the feeling she was majorly crushing on someone she did not want to tell me about. Considering her horrible taste in men I assumed she didn't want to tell me because I would ten to one disagree with her pick. I hadn't pushed the subject though. Equally because she would most likely just clam up if I did. Though a little part of me also just did not want to know. Again. Weird.

Q's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. ''Remember when I told you about the guy that works in the bookstore on campus?''.

''Which one Q?''.

''You know, the one where I go to buy the books that I borrow from the library and really want to own. With the little coffee corner in the back and the teakwood shelfs…'' she trailed of.

I interrupted her ''not the store Q, the boy''.

''Oh yeah, right. Of course'' she answered sheepishly as if she was caught with her hand in a very nerdy cookie jar. ''Well the cute guy with dark curly hair, glasses. Little bit of a hipster vibe. He always finds a way to talk to me about the books I'm buying and a few days ago he asked me out. I guess I thought he was kind of cute and did have something interesting to say about the books so I said yes. I shouldn't have though because it was terrible. The book talk was probably his best material ever. Though I did like his comments on this one book I read recently, you would like it. It's called Coraline, about trapped souls of children and a girl who discovers a passage into the world where they are trapped and at first it is all cool until…''.

''Q! Stop! Though it is weirdly sexy when you get you nerd on, and I probably would like a book about trapping souls of children I want to hear about the date first! By the way, did I ever mention how weird it is that you only buy books you've read already? Seems to me that it defeats the whole thrill of purchasing. Even if it is a book and not some sweet boots or anything''.

''There's really not much to say San. He managed to be boring and obnoxiously self-indulgent and arrogant at the same time. We both know my quota for handling arrogance is completely being filled by you these days''.

Even though I couldn't see her I could just hear the smirk that must be forming on her face now. She was obviously baiting me. I opted to bite.

''Oh puh-lease Lucy Fabray. We both know I'm not arrogant. I'm just a flawless combination of self-aware, honest and awesome. I keep it real and I'm hilarious remember? By the way. Now that you've told me about the guy it would be wise to be a little nicer to me. You wouldn't want me calling this little bookstore telling him that my super gay boyfriend is actually you being a pussy, now would you?''.

I heard her laugh. In the past this would be the point where one of us would get offended or cross a line or something switching our friendship status to enemy status on in a flick of a very sharp tongue. But ever since my post break-up call our usual snark had morphed into a playful banter back and forth. Without losing in wit or pointiness we'd somehow managed to eliminate the mean streak from our discussions.

''San, you know I just love it when you make empty threats. It gives me a challenge and we both know I'm not one to pass on the opportunity to beat you in about anything''.

I thought back to the last time I outright challenged her. That had resulted in those very interesting photo's and multiple great self-induced orgasms for me just thinking about them. Naturally I hadn't told Quinn that last part. She must know I wouldn't be unaffected by them though. She knows she's hot, and that I'm an out and proud lady lover.

It wasn't the first time I had masturbated with Q in mind and honestly probably wouldn't be the last. I was really curious though if our little exchange had had a similar effect on her or whether it was just all in good fun for Q. I didn't want to bring it up for obvious reasons. First I was not about to admit to her that I masturbated to the thought of her. Second was that out newfound relationship was still somewhat fragile and our calls soon had become one of my favourite parts of the day. Third there was also the fact that because I _am_ the lesbian of the two of us it would make it a big deal if I said something about it. So since she didn't bring it up, neither did I.

I did notice the sultriness that had entered Quinns voice but chose to ignore it this time since as a matter of fact I did have a specific reason for calling tonight besides catching wanting to bluntly ask her for a favour I saw this as my opportunity to address the issue.

''There are so many jokes I could make now about that comment of you beating me that I'm not even gonna bother. But okay okay, I won't call him. And since I won't, you now owe me a favour''. I figuratively patted myself on the back for being able to blackmail her into a favour with something utterly ridiculous.

''Are you going to ask me for more nudes? Because I think the ones should be sufficient for now'' she said.

That took me by surprise. Not only was it the first time she mentioned her sending me sexy pictures, her sentence also included for now. For now! That means that there could be more to come in the future. I felt my heart speeding up and blood rushing through my head. I was glad that she continued talking because I wasn't sure if I could formulate words at this point. My mouth had instantly become very dry, while my core had become increasingly wet. How did Q nonchalantly mentioning our little endeavour get me riled up so easily.

''You do know that we are friends right Santana? If you want a favour you can just ask me, you don't have to blackmail me into it. I won't hold it against you come judging day. What is it?''.

Q and I truly were friends, we'd always been friends, even when it didn't seem like it. When we were battling it out for the top popularity spot at school. She might have told coach about my boobjob and I may have given her mono but that was us. If someone else would have done something like that to Q it would have torn him or her a new one and I'm pretty sure the same could be said for Quinn.

Lately however this flirtation seemed to be a lingering presence in our conversations. It was only noticeable if one of us actively provoked the other but still present nonetheless. But no way I would go down that road again with my other best friend after what happened with Britt. Besides, Q was straight until she told me otherwise I wasn't going to make assumptions. College girls experiment, it's a given.

I had reached my dorm room by now. As I expected Elaine was out somewhere. Figuring I was alone I thought it would be nice to switch our conversation to facetime. ''Want to facetime? Then I'll tell you my favour. I just arrived in my dorm and Elaine is out. And I like seeing you when we talk, gives me a sense of normalcy in this KFC county''.

She laughed ''it is troubling for me that I'm your reference for normalcy San. Maybe you should just get out of there while you still can''.

I clicked the call away, opening facetime on my laptop. Before pressing the call button I went through my hair with my hands, making sure to look as presentable as possible after the gruelling practice of tonight. Pressing the button Quinns face popped up on my screen immediately. She was wearing a little more make-up than usual and had her hair in elegant sideway braid. She was looking stunning.

''You're right San, it is nice to see you'' she smiled.

''You to Q, I dig the date look''.

Her smiled widened. ''Thanks. Can't say that I totally agree with your chosen attire however. But then again you don't either''.

I looked down and saw that I was still in my cheerleading uniform, in my hurry to fix my hair a bit I'd forgotten to put on something else. She chuckled upon seeing my face, knowing that I had developed a quite distinctive dislike for the outfit. ''You mind if I change into something a little more comfortable then while we talk?'' I asked, already starting to remove my shirt.

''Did you want to facetime me just so I could watch you strip San? I thought you had a thoroughly devoted swimteam for that nowadays''. I looked up to the screen and noticed that though teasing me, she wasn't exactly going out of her way to look somewhere else either.

''If I wanted to give you a little show you'd know the difference Fabgay'' I yelled to my computer from my closet.

''I'm sorry San, I couldn't really make out that nickname from the closet you're currently standing in''. I pulled on a pair of sweats and a low cut tank top. Not actively wanting to give Quinn a show and wanting to gauge her response to my top were not mutually exclusive. Not getting anything into my head about Quinns sexuality and wanting to probe her a little apparently weren't either.

''So what's that favour you want from me S?''.

''Oh yeah, good thing you mention it. Next week when we're both in Lima for the holidays, could you maybe keep an eye on me regarding Britt? I mean, I saw her a couple of weeks ago during the whole Glease thing and I lived, but still. I don't want to slip back into something because I've got a couple of extra days in Lima and still cannot really find my footing here. Don't want to go back just because it's familiar''. I stopped talking for a moment to watch her expression. ''I know I shouldn't ask you but frankly you're the only person I trust to just give it to me straight in that department''.

I watched her scrunch her brow. She looked worried. I know it wasn't fair of me to ask her. For starters, I'm a bitch. Especially when something, or someone, gets in my way. Even if it is per my own request. Secondly, Quinn most definitely had her own crap to deal with back in Lima.

Her asshat father surely wanted her to make nice with him seeing as he did still give her an additional monthly stipend to her scholarship. Then there was also the endless nightmare of Noah Puckerman. I had really no idea why Q gravitated towards him so much. The dude was an annoying prototype of the typical Lima-loser; no job, no brains and no future. Q on the other hand was the opposite. She had a bright future in front of her. Everyone could see that. Well, at least if she didn't succumb to this nasty habit of push-and-pull with Puck. Just the thought of him getting him hands on her again made me want to hurl. And punch her for being so stupid.

Thinking about the two of them actively made me angry. Apparently it was showing on my face cause a second later I heard Q comment. ''You are making one of your satanic faces. What are you thinking about?''.

''Oh you know, just how I am going to slap just very hard in a couple of days for once again falling for the mediocre pick-up lines of Puck''.

She laughed. Not the breathy laugh she usually laughs but one of those reserved for things she finds really funny. ''If I ever were to hook up with someone from Lima again it sure as hell would not be Puck'' she quipped.

''Why? Still hoping for that secret make-out session with Berry? You know she will just unlock her gigantic mouth and swallow you whole. Or make a Quinn suit out of your skin so she can actually be you''. The gorgeous girl in front of me turned slighty red at the mention of her making out with Rachel. That is very interesting. Everyone knew Berry always had a slightly obsessive lady boner for Q but I never though it might be a little reciprocal. Regaining her posture Q made a face.

''You know Rachel will never make a skin suit out of me. It's more likely she'd stuff me so she could throw darts at my head on her insecure days''. This made me laugh out loud. Quinn definitely could have a mean streak but she wasn't known for being witty.

''But we shouldn't be talking about her like this, Rachel is our friend''. She saw me make a incredulous face at the word friend and immediately berated me. ''Yes Santana, she is your friend and you do care about her. We all know you're not as tough as you portray yourself… Besides, Rachel is somehow weirdly my family these days so making out with her would be unsettling. You know, Shelby being her birth mom and all''.

Even though we had been getting closer these weeks Quinn had not mentioned Shelby or Beth once. However, I obviously knew how much giving Beth up had hurt her. And then turned her into kind of a nut-job. And then hurt her some more.

She's a survivor that Q, I must give her that. Somehow I wondered whether she would've ended up at Yale hadn't she gotten pregnant at sixteen. Beth seemed to be a driving force for Quinn. She once told me during our senior year that there was no option for her but to be great at something. If she wouldn't be great then what had she given up her baby for. That is some unhealthy pressure to put on yourself. Something I told her then and I would keep telling her now.

Luckily for me I know Quinn like the back of my hand. She's evasive. She would never come out to me and say that she wants to talk about something, Beth especially. Instead of telling me she will drop casual hints and aspects me to ask about it. Most of the time getting annoyed when I don't pick up on something. Beth however, I always pick up on. Her mentioning her daughter was almost never truly casual.

''Have you heard anything from Shelby lately?'' I asked, deciding to make it a little easier on her.

Her beautiful face pulled into a frown, like she was battling to say something. Not wanting to push to hard I opted to just wait for her to tell me. After a minute or so she softly said ''as coincidence would have it, I talked to her just a couple of days ago. She called''. There it was, the secret she'd been sitting on.

I could see her physically relax. Her shoulders dropped, her jaw unclenched and her worried frown disappeared. Like she finally exhaled. ''This is a coincidence indeed'' I smirked. Q knows fully well that I know her tells and vice versa. It's one of the things that makes us so explosive together. ''What did she say?''.

''She is moving with Beth. To New York. Starting some kind of Broadway daycare. I guess she prefers taking care of toddlers over dating them''.

I could sense that there was something more. Something she wasn't telling me. ''Is that all Q?''.

''Well, no. Not really. She asked me to visit. Now that Beth is getting a little older, and I am too, she would like for us to know each other. Build some kind of relationship… San, she looks like me. Shelby send me pictures''.

Her voice cracked up and I could see her eyes getting misty while looking for the picture on her phone. Seconds later a picture of a little girl appeared on my screen. The little girl does look a lot like a little Quinn. She has dark blond hair, big hazel eyes, high cheekbones and was looking defiantly into the camera. It was a mini Quinn for sure. If you didn't know Puck had a part in it too, you wouldn't have guessed it.

''I don't know if I could do that. Have a relationship with her I mean. It's all I wanted for so long. Just, look at her''. She shook the phone as to virtually shove it in my face. ''She's so perfect. What if I mess her up?''.

I could see how distraught she was with the idea of possibly doing something to hurt Beth. ''Q'' I sighed sympathetically. ''You let her be adopted by the woman who birthed Broadway Berry. If you messed her up it was then and not in a moment still to come. You've always said Beth was your perfect thing. But even perfect things need roots Q. You are not perfect, actually you have weird interests, are quite annoying and severely flawed…'' she raised her eyebrow at that comment, ready to protest.

''But'' I continued, ''You created that little girl. You carried her for nine months and birthed her. You are her mother Quinn. No matter what anyone else says. Or whether you are the one to raise her or not. You are her mother. Don't deprive yourself of experiencing your daughter just because you are scared to be there. It isn't really a choice anymore. You made a incredibly brave and mature decision to let someone else be her mother too, and you did it at only sixteen. But you are her mother. Shelby is just giving you the opportunity to get to know your baby girl, and for her to know where she comes from. That is a gift to cherish. But you should only do it if you are certain you want to and will be there. I think you do but you're the one that must be in it for the long haul''. I finished my little speech looking at Quinn. Who was now looking everywhere but at me.

She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes and wiped away the tears that had started to fall. ''You are right. I am her mother and I want to know her. I guess I just needed to hear it from someone else for once. You see, I tend to go a little nuts sometimes when it concerns Beth''. She was laughing again, reminiscing the events of her senior year.

I can't believe that was only a couple of months ago. ''Geeh you think? I could get behind trying to paint Shelby as a baby-hating Satan, but trying to get knocked up by Puck twice?! That's crossing a line. But what are you going to tell Shelby?'' Q was talking now and I really wanted to keep that door open.

''Well I told her Sunday that I had to think about it a little more which I did now. So I guess I will tell her to expect me in New York soon. Gives me a reason to visit Rachel as well''

All of sudden she got a shocked look on her face. ''Wait! Do you think Rach knows Shelby is moving to her city? Should we tell her?''. This surprised me, I had expected Rachel and Quinn to be in touch on a regular basis.

''Wait up Tubs. You mean to tell me that Berry hasn't send you daily updates on her faaaaabulous big city life, at her faaaabulous NYADA with her faaaabulous gay Minelli twin? Even I get that obnoxious newsletter they send out every two weeks. When I told her I wasn't interested in receiving the e-mails she actually send it to me per post. Post! Even for Manhands that is some next level egocentric stalkery creepiness. I probably will have to move to the Middle-East somewhere before getting rid of the heinous thing''.

Quinn gave me a stern look. ''Again Santana, she is your friend. Though I have to admit the newsletters are a little much''. I snorted at the word little. ''I also told her that last time we spoke so no need to move to the Middle-East just yet. We skype occasionally''.

'Well, if she doesn't cut it out, I will ends her''. Q just rolled her eyes at my threat.

Just as I said it the door of my dorm opened and a very giggly Elaine walked in. ''Oh hey Santana. How's your evening?''. She looked past me at my screen to see who I was talking to. A rude invasion of privacy might I add. ''Hey Quinn! How are you?'' She raised her arm as a wave to Q and let it fall to my shoulder.

I looked up to her at the touch. ''I wanted to do some laundry but my basket isn't full yet. You want to add something?'' she asked.

''Oh yeah, that would be great, thanks. I will get it for you in a second''. Elaine and Quinn had never met in person but seen each other in passing when I skyped with Q. ''I think that's our cue to end our nightly call babe''. It got out before I could catch the word.

Silently cursing myself I just hoped Quinn didn't pick it up or thought anything of it.

''I guess so. Thanks for getting me out of that horrible date San. Maybe I'll be able to get in one more call later this week before going to Lima but that depends on classes''. If she noticed my slip of the tongue she most certainly did not acknowledge it. ''And regarding that favour. Consider it done. Good night San''.

''You too Q''. And with that her face disappeared from my screen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Glee or the characters, doesn't mean we can't have some fun with them

Thanks for all your great feedback! And that you like the story so far! I got some commentary on the structuring of the paragraphs so I tried to cut it down way more. Hopefully it will be easier to read that way. This chapter switches between Santana's and Quinn POV

* * *

 **Santana POV:**

''Soooooo'' Elaine started. ''I couldn't help but overhear. She's finally going to do you the favour of letting you woo her?''. She wiggled her eyebrows for added effect.

Slightly irritated, I looked up from where I was sitting. ''Quinn is my friend Elaine. Contrary to some I don't fuck anything with a pulse''. Usually my snark was enough to get her to back off but not tonight.

She'd been drinking which always made her annoyingly giddy. ''Oh come on Santana. It is obvious that she likes you. You two have been calling non stop the last few weeks and when you're not speaking to each other your phone is buzzing like a vibrator. Besides, I saw the shade she was throwing me when I put my hand on your shoulder. That wasn't regular friend-shade. By the way, you like here too, _babe_ ''.

Regardless of whether Quinn had caught my little slip, Elaine obviously had. She was legitimately bugging me by now. It was clear to myself that I had a little crush on Q. That wasn't anything new though. Q had been my internal coming out so to speak. I think every lesbian has that one girl. That girl because of whom you knew for sure that you are gay. Well, Q was mine. No way I was about to tell Elaine that though. We got along surprisingly well and were getting closer each day but we weren't at the point where I wanted to share my emotions or anything.

''Suit yourself San, but I don't go around calling my friends babe''.

I decided that offense sometimes was the best defence. I stood up and sauntered over to Elaine who was standing by the door. I kept walking to her until her back was pressed against the door and I was standing flush against her. I looked down at her lips and for a moment I thought she was going to lean in and kiss me. I moved my lips to just beside her ear and whispered. ''But don't you want me to call _you_ my babe?''. She gulped.

The next moment I felt two hands press against my shoulders and she gave me a little push. I took a step back in response.

''Nice try Santana. I must admit you had me questioning my heterosexual ways there for a bit. But I think I'll stick with the big p. You should try that trick on Quinn though. She so going to fall for that. Now where's that laundry of yours?''.

I laughed and went to grab my laundry to hand to her. Maybe Elaine and I would become good friends after all. I could use some that I didn't want to sleep with or vice versa. And this girl had some spunk.

########################

 **Quinn POV:**

I can't believe it's almost Thanksgiving already. The first few months at Yale have really flown by. I was quite worried at first having to start all new, without my friends or any social status. On the other hand I loved the fact that I got to start all new with no strings attached to my messy past. College truly was different from high school. At Yale people appreciated me for my intelligence and talent rather than just because of being head cheerleader or pretty. Don't get me wrong, people still tell me I'm pretty when trying to hit on me but my appearance isn't the thing I'm defined by any longer.

Even my short-lived affair with David, my psychology 101 professor, didn't get me a shallow reputation. I'm not proud of it but I had some trouble adjusting to my new life. That is definitely over now though. The power balance was just off and in hindsight it is super creepy of a professor to hit on his student. I don't really blame myself for it though, I was nervous being in a whole new situation and he isn't bad looking and gave me a lot of attention.

I must admit that I'm nervous to return to Lima again. I haven't been back since I left for college and do feel that I've changed since. Not as if I have become a completely different person all of a sudden but I have taken root in New Haven. My mom has been over to visit me one weekend but apart from the regular calls with Santana and the sporadic Skype call with Rachel I don't really keep in contact with anyone from Ohio.

I'm four hours in my trip and it is really taking forever. I have no idea why I opted to take the cross-country train instead of flying. I guess it was a warped way of trying to delay the inevitable. I was really looking forward to seeing San again though.

However I was also a bit worried whether this new emotionally balanced type of friendship would stand the test of us actually being in the same room. And then there is of course the situation of Brittany. Santana asked me to keep an eye on her when it comes to Britt and I promised I would but damn, I'd rather not. Ever since San and I started our regular calls I caught myself thinking about her more and more frequently, and in more compromising situations.

It is ridiculous. In spite of all my new friends at Yale, San was the best friend I could imagine. Sure, our conversations had some flirty undertone and at times a flirty overtone but that doesn't mean anything. It's Santana; she's like walking sex. She would be able to make a lamppost have the hots for her. I guess this trip is also a good time to figure out which parts of my feelings are friendly, which part is lust and whether there's something else there too. And to suss out what the status is of Santana's feelings for Britt. Quite the agenda after all.

It wasn't until 7 hours later that the train pulled into Lima central station. Hauling all my luggage off the train I took a cap home to see my mom. I told her she didn't have to pick me up since the train schedule in Lima isn't really reliable.

I checked my phone to see a message from Puck. _Hey Q-ball, heard from Britt that you'll be home for the holidays. Awesome. See you at the auditorium 16h sharp tomorrow. P._ I hadn't told Brittany that Id be coming home for the holidays so I assumed Santana must have told her. It was only to be expected that they were in touch. Why does that bother me?

These confusing feelings were really getting on my nerves. I shot Puck a quick text back telling him I would be there. I didn't really get why we had to meet at McKinley though, we were ay to young to be sentimental about a place that wasn't that much fun to start with.

I paid the taxi driver and was about to get my luggage from the trunk when two arms flew around me neck and a body was hugging me very tight. ''Quinnie! I'm so glad you are home!''. I sure wasn't the only one who had changed. My mom had transformed from this sad robotic type into an actual loving parent. I know she still felt so guilty for not stopping Russel when he kicked me out. Or helping me when she found out I was pregnant. Of course there wasn't really a way to turn back time but she had been a great mother ever since Beth was born.

''Hey mom! I'm also glad to be here''. That wasn't completely true but it wasn't exactly a lie either.

''Good good! Come inside, you must be tired from your travels. I still don't get why you didn't take a plane like any normal person would''. I rolled my eyes. Mostly because I didn't know the answer myself. After settling back in into my old room and having dinner and a glass of wine with my mom I was totally beat even though it was only half past nine.

''I'm going to bed mom, I could use some extra sleep''. Once I got to my room I undressed, throwing my clothes across the room on an empty chair and slipped on an old sports shirt to sleep in. After completing my night-time ritual I slipped under the covers completely exhausted. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

I woke up a little later at the sounds of something hitting my window. Looking at my phone I saw it was 11.30 PM. I also saw 2 missed calls and 3 texts from Santana asking me whether I was already back in Lima and that I needed to come out drinking with her.

Something hit my window again, creating a knock. Some idiot was throwing pebbles at my window. This could probably only be one idiot. Pushing back the blankets I got out of bed and walked over to the window. Looking outside I saw Santana standing there, pebbles in hand. I opened the window and whisper-yelled at her

''San! Are you crazy? What are you doing?''.

She smirked up at me knowing she must have awoken me. ''You weren't answering your phone so I figured I'd stop by''.

''And you didn't use the front door because..?''.

Her smirk widened into a smile. ''Because I thought chances that you'd get dressed and go out with me would be bigger if I did something like this. Now, are you going to let me in?''. I rolled my eyes at her, the girl was surely crazy.

''Yes of course, I think my moms asleep though so you have to be silent in the hallway but I'm coming down''.

''What? No! That's not how these things work Q. Geez, don't you ever watch a movie? I'm coming up''. And with that she started climbing up the drainpipe of my house. I opened my window so she could get in. We'd done this lots of times when we were younger and I wasn't allowed out or see San. My parents thought she would be a bad influence on me. Guess they were right about some things.

She climbed through my window just as I was stepping back. She dusted of her very tight dress with her hands. ''That was a lot easier back when we were kids''.

''You weren't wearing those tight dresses and heels back then S'' I quipped.

She raised her left eyebrow and crossed her arms. ''That is the welcome I get after climbing up your freaking drainpipe to deliver you some nostalgic welcome to your old room? Really Q?''. I rolled my eyes again and smiled at her.

She looked really, really good. She was wearing one of her trademark tight and short dresses; it was navy with a light blue pattern across it. I noticed she was wearing the same navy heels she had been wearing in the pictures she send me a while back, which send a wave of warmth through my body. Her arms were all muscle without being to much and here face was as heavenly as always. She'd gone light on the make-up today, wearing only a little mascara and some lip-gloss. Not wearing any jewellery apart from some studs in her ears and a statement ring.

I was blatantly checking her out, scanning my eyes all over her body but she didn't seem to mind. ''I missed you Q. It's good to see you''. She opened her arms and I moved into them to hug her. My arms crossed behind her neck while her arms locked around my waist. I moved my head to lie on her shoulder and we stood like that for a while, hugging one another. The feeling of her body flush against me had me lightheaded in seconds. My heart was racing inside my chest before I relaxed into the embrace a little. My core was already getting wet of just being held by her. Reluctantly she pulled back from my embrace. Her eyes shot over my face, settling on my lips for a while before she was looking me straight in the eye. I exhaled.

''I missed you too San. I'm happy you're here''.

She removed herself from the embrace and started to walk over to the closet giving me a great view of her spectacular behind. She opened the door to my closet and started rummaging through my clothes. I was a little confused as to the purpose of her little expedition.

''What exactly are you looking for?''.

''Duh, something for you to wear. I'm taking you out remember. Not that I don't love the PJ's though. Especially the bottom part speaks to me'' she said with a wink.

Looking down I suddenly remembered I hadn't put on any pants and was basically standing there in a shirt and some very basic boxer briefs. Blood started rushing to my head for the second time in five minutes though now for a whole other reason. A blush appeared on my cheeks.

Santana was still standing over by the closet but had paused her search to just stare at me. ''No need to be embarrassed Q. I've seen it before''.

This only served to make my face redder. Does she mean that like she not interested? If anything, this little surprise visit had convinced me that I most definitely was physically attracted to Santana. Like, wanting-to-jump-her-bones attracted. In my mind I crossed figuring that out of my to-do list, not wanting to deal with the emotional ramifications of what it meant just yet.

''You can stop looking S. I loved your nostalgic entrance but there is no way I'm going out tonight, I'm beat. Also I don't think my mom would like it if it appears I snuck out of the house like a teenager after she went to bed''.

She looked at me with a questioning look for a while, closed the closet door and moved to my dresser. ''I figured you would say that so I made a plan B. Time for a sleepover!''. She started shuffling through my drawer until she found an old Cheerios training shirt.

I was just staring at her going through my things. If hugging her had this effect on me I don't know how I will be able to sleep next to her. Santana however didn't seem to mind at all. She turned her back towards me and moved her hair over one shoulder. ''Unzip me? I love this dress but it's not exactly easy to get out of by myself''.

I walked towards her. Before moving my hands to the zipper at her neck I rubbed them on my shirt hoping she wouldn't notice my cold sweaty palms. Convinced I'd warmed and dried them sufficiently I moved my hands towards the start of her zipper and pulled it all the way down to her lower back. I fought the urge to run my hands over the bare skin and quickly took a step back.

She moved her hands to get her dress of her torso and proceeded to slide it over her hips. The dress pooled at her feet. Santana stepped out of it and bend over to pick it up. Still with her back against me I could see the shapes of her well-defined shoulder blades continuing in a muscular back. She was wearing a matching pink lace bra and thong putting her tight, round ass on display.

It surprised me she was wearing such sweat pink underwear, not really something you would expect from her. She looked over her shoulder and smirked. ''Stop gawking and rather get me some shorts, there are none in here''. My head turned beet red again as she caught me staring for the second time this evening.

''I didn't bring any. I don't usually wear them anymore and since I didn't count on sleeping guests I didn't bring some with me. You'll just have to deal''.

She smirked. ''Then you're in luck tonight''.

She moved her hands behind her back to unclasp her bra. I could see her slide the straps down and place it on the dresser. My body was legitimately on fire now, the heat in my core getting quite uncomfortable, desperately wanting release. My mind was fighting itself whether wanting her to turn around and really not wanting her to turn around.

Even though I'd always been curious what it would be like with a woman, Santana especially, I didn't want to do something to jeopardise this new friendship we were building. I also didn't feel much for being one of her post break-up bedpost notches. Santana pulled the shirt that had been on the dresser before her over her head and turned around. I was pretty sure my arousal was still emanating from my body in waves of heat but it seemed I wasn't the only one turned on given the pert nipples visible through the fabric of the shirt.

The tension between us was now almost palpable. The breeziness with which San had come into my room had disappeared almost completely. We've had a thousand sleepovers before. But that was when we were in high school. When Santana was still in the closet or already with Brittany. I just now realised I'd actually never slept in the same bed with Santana the single out-and-proud lesbian. The thought of the real possibility that something could happen between us without it being a momentous disaster right away didn't serve to diffuse the tension. Santana just stood there, silently looking at me with a inquiring look on her face, as if she was trying to find something.

''Well if we're going to make this a real high-school sleepover, we need to raid the liquor cabinet''. I could really use a drink if I was to get through this night without doing something stupid.

''I can concur with that idea miss Fabray'' San said with an official-like voice.

''We do have to be quiet down the hallway. Like I said, my mom is probably asleep by now''.

San opened my bedroom door and started to tiptoe towards the stairs. She whispered; ''Bedroom of Sleeping Judy is still the one on the far end I assume? How did you get her to agree with bedrooms on opposite ends of the house anyway, after breaking your celibacy pledge and all. Wasn't she scared of a repeat performance?'' We were sneaking down the stairs by now.

''I think that she realized that being pregnant and having a baby was anti-conception enough for me for years to come'' I whispered back.

She halted abruptly making me bump in to her. ''What the hell San? Give a girl a warning. Not like I've put in my contacts since you almost broke my window waking me''. I whisper-yelled. The feeling of my breasts only covered by one layer of fabric against her back had my arousal shooting up again to extreme heights.

She turned around quickly. We were standing face to face now at the foot of the stairs. Even in the dark and without my glasses I could see her face. Her eyes wide with sudden revelation. We were standing so close that I could feel her breath on my lips. My eyes darted down to her luscious full lips. It took everything in me to restrain myself from kissing her. It was as if she just now noticed that the position we were in didn't exactly screamed 'just friends' making her take a step back.

''You don't mean to tell me Q. That you haven't had sex since your first time with Puck right? Because then you must think sex is horrible. Which it isn't. Trust me''

Great, next to thinking about sex we were also going to talk about the topic. I huffed as I pushed past her. ''No Santana. I have had sex after that time with Puck''. It wasn't a lie. It's not like I am totally experienced all of a sudden but I did have sex with David and gotten pretty close to it with another guy I'd been on a couple of dates with. People at Yale didn't know The Virgin Queen but that didn't mean I was just going to sleep with a bunch of randoms.

I walked towards the liquor cabinet while Santana followed closely behind. She was obviously not done talking about this. ''You have? With whom? I mean, you've talked about dates but never about any of them staying over. Or are you more a quicky kind of girl?'' she chuckled.

''My sex life is not a pun Santana. I'm not the same girl I was when I live here anymore. Though being back here, stealing liquor during a slumber party with you does really make me feel like I'm 16 again''.

''Okay okay, I'll back off. No need to get offended. As long as it wasn't Berry I'm cool''

''Why? You want her for yourself?'' I quipped

''Absolutely. Those tights are my kryptonite. You know me so well Q. Now move over and let Auntie Tana see what goodies Judy has in store for us'' she drawled

''How do you make that sound so dirty?''

''It's a gift''. With that San moved next to me and kneeled in front of the liquor cabinet. She pulled out several bottles of wine, a bottle of vodka and some tequila.

''I assume that you still have some glasses upstairs''.

She grabbed the bottles of hard liquor, turned around and walked up the stairs. I watched her go up the stairs, wiggling her hips. She appeared rather unfazed by the fact that she was strutting through my childhood home in nothing more than a thong and a skimpy T-shirt, while my mother was asleep in the other room. Once she reached the top of the stairs she looked back over her shoulder. I was still standing at the foot of the stairs with a bottle of wine in my hands. ''You coming?''

Santana had already found the shotglasses when I entered my room. I closed the door behind me and locked it, just in case my mother woke up. I know it was slightly ridiculous since we'd been enjoying some wine together earlier this evening but still I didn't want to risk her finding us having a booze party. San handed me a shotglass filled to the rim with vodka. ''To us Q. Still the hottest bitches her''. I raised my glass to my lips and poor the liquor down my throat. The familiar burn of the alcohol send a nice warm wave through my body. ''So what now?'' I asked her.

''Now'' she husked ''you're going to tell me all your secrets''.

I laughed at her. ''No chance in hell that's going to happen''.

''Okay. Tit for tat. Let's make it a game. I get to ask you questions and you have to answer truthfully or take a shot, comprende?''

''San. That's not a game. That is literally what you said before only with the addition of me getting drunk. If you're so hell-bent on this, why don't we play an actual drinking game. One known to mankind besides you''.

''Like, truth or dare?''

''I don't think I want to trust your wicked mind concerning those dares. How about Never have I ever?''

''That's just going to result in me getting drunk before you get to take two sips. So we'll play it my way. We take a drink of wine when we've done something but take a shot if we still want to do something. Just to keep it interesting''. I rolled my eyes. This was a very bad idea, but considering this is probably the best deal I was going to get I agreed.

''Before we start. We need some salt and lemon parts or anything resembling it 'cause I ain't drinking tequila without it. So you go get those Blondie and I'll just lie here looking gorgeous''. She spread out across the sheets. Moving to lie on her stomach with a hand lifting her head, her feet lifted up in the air. It was exactly the same position she was in the first photo she send me a couple of weeks ago. She shot me a heated look very much aware of the body position she had chosen. I willed myself not to look at her perfect ass again. Getting caught staring twice in one night was all my ego could take. I scrambled to my feet and mumbled something about getting the supplies while she turned around to lie on her back, smiling like a Cheshire cat. This promised to be an interesting game to say the least.

Once we were all set up I took a swig from the wine bottle and handed it to Santana who was looking at me rather curious. ''I'm just getting a head start. Like you said, I'm most likely not going to be the one drinking tonight''.

''I, for one, think you've become much naughtier than you let on Q. So we'll see about that''. Santana took the bottle from my hand. In doing so actively brushing my hand with her fingers. She looked me in the eye while raising the bottle to her lips and taking a big swig. I might be new to the girl-on-girl thing but I wasn't stupid. Santana was obviously flirting with me. ''Ladies first'' she said while putting the bottle down.

''Okay, let me see''. I wanted to opt for something requiring her to drink but not me.

''Never have I ever slept with Finn'' I smirked.

She took a swig from the bottle. ''Gross, please don't remind me of Lumps struggling on top of me. Sure you don't want to take a shot there Q? You know the rules''.

''I'd rather go through a thousand work-outs from Sue than sleep with Finn''. Compared to the way my body reacted to Santana right now, I'd rather do a thousand work-outs from Sue than sleep with anyone else at this point.

''Hmmm… Never have I ever cheated''. She smiled while watching me take another swig from the bottle.

''You're not drinking? Didn't you cheat with Brittany on like all of both your boyfriends?''

''Technically only Britt cheated on Artie. She iced me out when I was with Sam, Karofsky was just my big gay beard and Puck and I were never exclusive. So no I'm not the cheater here''. She winked after that last comment, making sure I didn't take offense.

''Well we all know I cheated. It got me pregnant and gave me mono so I can really recommend it''. I know I was being a little self-deprecating but she didn't seem to mind. Deciding that she wasn't the only one who could flirt I added ''I'd rather had gotten mono from the evil genius herself though''.

This apparently took her by surprise. She let out a little sigh. I could almost hear those weels spinning inside her brain trying to make sense of my comment. Her eyes darted to my lips for the second time this evening, while she unconsciously licked her own. This small gesture send a shiver down my spine. The tension that had diffused a little during our liquor expedition was back in full swing now.

I cleared my throat. I was getting curious now. ''Never have I ever…. had sex in the cheerio's locker room''. Santana laughed her delicious troathy laugh.

''Do you have a bucket Quinn? Britt and I used to stay late after practices to 'run some more routines' regularly'' she used airquotes around the 'run some more routines' to make her point. I was worried asking questions hinting at her and Britt would make her sad but she was really relaxed about it. ''Oh come on. You tell me you've never thought about it? Not once?'' she remarked when she noticed I wasn't taking a shot.

''Quite honestly; no. Other places; yes. But the locker room always smelled kind of strange''

''You're an intruiging lady Quinn. I'm going to find out about those other places'' she said while squinting her eyes at me. ''My turn!'' she called out, as if she'd been waiting to ask me something.

''Never Have I ever kissed a girl''. San lifted the bottle to her lips again taking a drink. Keeping an eye on me. I didn't move. She was clearly fishing whether I'd be interested or not. I could just flat out lie, telling I hadn't and had no desire to do so either. That however would be a big fat lie since my body had been screaming for an hour or so now to just go for it. She put the bottle down and eyed me curiously. I moved my hand towards a shot glass, which made her smirk. Before taking it however I grabbed the wine bottle from her hand and took a sip.

Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. ''No way? You wouldn't! When? Who? Where?'' she fired rapidly at me. ''How come you didn't tell me?''. A seductive tone entered her voice ''Did you like it?''

''Don't be so shocked S. You always tell me I want to be the best at everything. Well, I wanted the full college experience. So I made out with a couple of girls at Yale. I didn't tell you because it was before we started calling regularly and I didn't think to mention it''. I dropped my voice an octave, looking her right in the eye and said ''And if I liked it? I most certainly did''.

Her eyes were practically burning a hole in my head by now, making me quite shy in spite of all my earlier bravado. ''Stop gawking S'' I said mimicking her words from earlier. ''It's rude''. I could feel her wanting to ask me so many other things. Per usual, her ego restricted her to ask what she really wanted to know.

''I'm not gawking. I was just wandering when 'over the bra' Quinn is returning''. Apparently her ego lost out this time because she leaned in a little and asked in that same sultry voice ''was it just kissing, or…?''

''I believe that's another question San. It's my turn right?'' I said before taking another sip of wine. I needed to steer this game in some other direction.

''Never have I ever... done drugs''. San huffed and drank from the bottle. I didn't follow suit. This didn't seem to surprise her. ''You also not curious?'' she asked. ''Of course I'm curious. I do have an inquisitive mind and all. I just don't think it would be safe for me to go there''.

''That's half the fun. Live a little on the edge of safety Q. You just might like it there''. She thought for a moment before adding ''if you truly don't want to though you shouldn't. Don't let anyone ever pressure you into something you don't want. Even though I mock them, I like that you have morals''. She shot a sweet shy smile my way, as if she said something embarrassing. ''If you ever repeat that to anyone else I will deny it of course''.

Santana grabbed the bottle and took a large swig. ''Isn't it the idea that you say something first before drinking?''

''I need a little head start on this one, trust me. Never have I ever had sex with a girl''. She looked at me intently and handed me the wine bottle. I gulped. I took the bottle from her, her eyes once again growing a size, but then put the bottle down. She kept looking at me intently. Time to be honest Q. I grabbed one of the vodka shots and poured it down my throat.

''Wow. You sure did like it''

I felt that familiar warm feeling of the alcohol oozing through me once more. At this point I'd become a little buzzed. Not enough to be anywhere near drunk but enough to be a lot more relaxed. A little bit of the vodka had spilled over my fingers. Absentmindedly I brought my fingers to my lips and licked the excess liquor off, one at the time. At the third finger I looked up at Santana who had pulled her bottom lip between her teeth while giving me a heated look. I just now realized I was basically giving her a little show.

''That's hot'' she purred, her signature smirk right in place.

My intent to steer this game into another direction than the one it was obviously heading had fully disappeared with that last shot. I thought for a while about something I wanted to know from her. Being friends as long as we have been meant that we already knew each other's stories for the greater part. Getting rid of all my lingering scruples I started ''Never have I ever…. had an orgasm from penetration''.

This send Santana into a legitimate fit of giggles. I raised my eyebrow at here. ''I'm sorry Q. It's just strange to hear you say orgasm, but please hand me that other bottle'' she said while letting her hand rest on my bicep. She opened the second bottle of wine and lifted it to her lips to drink. ''Why did you ask by the way? You don't come during penetration?''

I shook me head.''I guess I just need a little more''.

''But you do orgasm right? Because if they're not willing to do anything to take care of your needs I will go all Lima Height on their asses''.

I laughed. I could totally imagine Santana giving David a half-English-half-Spanish rant on the importance of making me come. ''But you do? I mean, you did? With guys?''

''Who said anything about guys?'' she retorted.

''I don't know about your ladies but most I know don't really have the right equipment''.

She smiled ''you look at their _equipment_? Wanky. But there is apparently still so much I must teach you about lady loving''. This sent another shiver across my spine. I could imagine some very fun teaching methods.

''Oooooh'' San yelled out. ''I've got a great idea! Never have I ever taken body shots! I know for a fact you haven't so we're definitely doing some right now! Let's press those lemons''

Laughing at her own joke Santana got on her knees and leaned over me to get the salt and lemons. When she did her arm grazed my breast, making my head spin. She was so very close I could smell her perfume and I was almost certain she must be able to smell my arousal. Languidly she grabbed the needed items and pulled back a little, stopping right as her face was near mine. She waited for a moment, our lips being so incredibly close for a third time this evening, before sitting back down.

I silently exhaled the long breath I'd been holding. My heart thumping like I just ran a 10k. Trying to recollect myself I heard San explain the details. ''Comprende?'' I nodded my head, having no idea what she just said.

''Okay, I'll just show you first, lie down on you back and lift your shirt''. Wait what? What did I just agree to? Not wanting to let her know I wasn't listening because I was to busy trying to calm down my heated body, I just did what she said. She lifted my shirt a little till it was above my belly button, she dropped her head a licked a spot right next to it. This tiny gesture already almost sent me over the edge. I could barely catch the moan threatening to rip from my throat and squirmed a little under her tongue. She poured some of the salt over the spot. ''Now open up''. I opened my mouth and she put a piece of lemon in between my lips to hold. Holding one of the shotglasses on my abs she asked ''Ready?''. I nodded. A second later San licked the salt of my stomach, took the shot and lowered her lips just over mine to take the lemon part from in between them. She made sure our lips didn't touch completely. If they would have I don't think I would be able not to kiss her. She sat back up and pulled me into a sitting position as well. ''And that's how it's done. Ready to get up in all of this?'' she gestured to her body. I nodded once again, still not really able to form words. My body still tingled from the sensation of Santana licking my stomach.

She lied down, pulling her shirt up. She was now lying there in her pink lace thong with half a shirt, waiting for me to take a body shot of of her. This evening had surely turned into something unexpected entirely. I straddled her hips making sure not to get my core into contact with her bare skin since my panties were pretty much soaked by now. I bend down and licked a half circle around her belly bottom. Her skin tasted amazing. It made me wonder what the rest of Santana would taste like. I heard her breathing become heavy, I certainly wasn't the only one enjoying this a little too much. Putting some salt on the spot and placing a lemon part between her lips, I held the shotglass on her abs just like she had done minutes ago. I licked the salt of her stomach and downed the shot, moving up to her lips to take the lemon part out. Our lips touching slightly. I sucked on the lemon part to get rid of the nasty tequila flavour and sat up a little more looking down at Santana lying beneath me.

I spat out the lemon part. To hell with it all. It is damn obvious what we both want. Instead of getting off of her I bend down to her ear. Touching her earlobe lightly with my lips I felt her squirm. I whispered ''Never have I ever wanted to kiss you as much as I do now''. I licked her earlobe earning me a soft moan. I heard her sigh 'Q…' while moving my lips so they hovered over hers.

She grabbed my neck, flipped us over and closed the gap between our lips. All those times I wondered what it would be like to kiss Santana I had never thought it would be this amazing. The kiss started out tentatively, as if she was trying not to hurt me. I could taste the lingering taste of lemon and tequila on her lips. After a while she pulled back a little and looked at me. ''Are you sure you want this?'' she asked.

I nodded. ''I'm sure''.

It was all the confirmation she needed. She crushed our lips back together deepening the kiss immediately. My arousal washing over me like a tidal wave. I waved my fingers through her thick dark tresses, caressing the base of her head. Her tongue was tracing my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Opening my mouth her tongue slid in, meeting mine in a battle for dominance. I may be inexperienced in this department compared to San but I still was a HBIC, she was not going to overpower me that easily. She moved her right hand to my side, sliding under the fabric of my shirt. I felt her nails scratch a path from the hem of my shirt to right under my breast and back. Just kissing her made me feel like every nerve ending of my body was on fire

Santana detached herself from our kiss moving her lips to my ear. ''You're so hot right now Q. I just want to fuck you'' making another shot of arousal course through my veins.

''Please San. Just do''

I felt her lips curl into a smile. ''Say it'' she breathed against my ear. Her lips were now closing around my earlobe, gently suckling it.

I could feel wetness pooling between my legs. I didn't even know someone could make me this fucking wet. And she had barely even touched me. ''Fuck. Please San''

''Say it Q'' she said while halting her hand underneath my shirt.

I was already too far-gone to hold on to the stupid shred of pride that was preventing me from saying what she wanted to hear. I couldn't believe I was going to give in but the mix of alcohol and my steadily building arousal was definitely clouding any rational thinking skills that might have been left.

''I want you to fuck me Santana''.

This satisfied her. A second later I felt her body flush against my, her lips were sucking on my neck by now as she rolled her hips grinding down into my hot wet core. I felt a load moan rip from my throat ''San'', reverberating against her lips. She bit down my neck soothing the spot right after with her tongue.

Her breathing had become very erratic by now. She rolled her hips against my core again, effectively hitting my clit through my underwear. I bucked my hips up needing to get more friction. Moving my hands from her hair to her lower back I started sliding them up, taking the shirt she was wearing with them

''This needs to come off'' I grumbled

She sat up a little allowing me to take her shirt all the way off. My hand slid in between us cupping her breast as if it was made for doing just that. I felt my fingers close around the soft globe while my thumb brushed over her rock hard nipple. She let out a low moan, encouraging me to continue. I sat up a little and moved my lips to her other breast, sucking and kissing the globe before finally sucking her nipple into my mouth. I had known I needed to taste her skin again after licking her abs earlier. Moaning when I felt it hit my taste buds. Santana grabbed my head as to keep it there. ''Oh fuck Q. That's amazing'' she moaned. Santana's incredible breasts had me definitely convinced I was a boob girl. Still massaging her other breast with my hand I moved my mouth over to it. I placed some light kisses around her nipple before flicking it with my tongue earning me another moan from the gorgeous girl who I was pleasuring right now.

I had never expected it to be like this with a woman. Given my lack of experience I thought it would probably be awkward since I would have no idea what I was doing. This however felt very natural, like I was meant to be doing this all along. It also helped that Santana was very vocal in her responses, making it easier for me to know whether I was in the right spot.

She pulled me up by chin away from her boobs and laid us back down, her body on top of me. I grabbed the back of her neck, connecting our lips in another heated kiss. Her hands gripped the hem of my shirt lifting it up. I arched my back in order for her to take it of. Now we were both naked with the exception of our underwear. Her gaze settled on my breasts. Her eyes dark with lust and something else. Suddenly I felt shy being this exposed I moved my arm with the intent of covering some of myself. Santana grabbed my arm with her left hand and softly said ''Please don't. You are beautiful''.

I had been called hot, gorgeous, fine and so on plenty of times. Nobody however had ever stared at me that intently and called me beautiful. Santana moved her body back on top of me, our breasts now rubbing against each other. The feel of her hard nipples rubbing and writhing against mine will be etched into my brain forever. I felt her lips connect to my neck again; quickly finding my pulse point and sucking down hard. A bolt of electricity shot from my pulse point right to my clit. Simultaneously Santana rolled her hips down once more grinding into me. Not stopping this time but establishing a slow rhythm. Not giving me the friction I wanted I started moving my hips up every time hers rolled down. She had continued kissing down my neck to my clavicle when looking up at me with hooded eyes. Placing her hand right below my bellybutton she pushed down. ''Not so impatient Quinnie'' she said in a teasing tone.

Santana obviously let me have my dominance earlier and was now intent on making me beg for it. I didn't really care anymore if I had to beg or not. She continued the rhythm with her hips making sure to apply enough pressure to get me to the edge of an orgasm but not enough to send me over.

My hands gripped her shoulders tightly. My nails digging into her shoulder blades with her next thrust. She arched her back and hissed in pain. By now I had abandoned all shyness, hearing myself moan loudly. ''Oh my god, San!''. She sped up her grinding a little bit but still not enough to make me come. Her lips wrapped around my right nipple, flicking her tongue against the hard bud while her hand massaged my other breast.

My toes started to curl. ''Oooh San, I'm really close'', lifting my hands over my head grabbing onto the side of my bed. She slowed down her pace a little. ''Not yet Q''. Getting annoyed a little as I felt my impending orgasm die down for the second time tonight I huffed while looking down at her. She looked up just raising a brow, bringing her lips back to my aching breast. I threw my head back against the pillow; finally giving up the last bit of reserve I had left and just letting San take control.

Her hand stopped caressing me and a moment later I felt her hands on the side of my hips tugging at my panties. She looked up at me for permission. Giving her a little nod she slid my panties down and threw them behind her in the room somewhere. I saw her swallow thickly looking down at my fully naked form for the first time. I felt her shift around a little so that she was straddling one of my legs. Starting up her languid rhythm against my core again I felt my wetness spread across her bare thigh.

She kissed back up from my breast to my lips. Licking across my neck and placing feather light kisses along my jaw. She trailed her lips to my ear ''You're so wet for me Quinn. I love how you're slick pussy feels against me''.

Once she reached my lips she spared no time pushing them together, pushing her tongue into my mouth. A sting spread across my lower lip as she bit down on it, once again moving her tongue over it to soothe the spot. Making sure I wasn't as on edge as minutes earlier. Finally I felt her hand slide over my abdomen, making my muscles there flex. Her hand played a little with the few short hairs there. She slid her hands further down over my mound. When two of her fingertips finally reached my clit that had been throbbing pretty much since our first embrace earlier it was like fireworks exploded inside my body. Santana let her finger slide down a little further, covering them in the abundant arousal before sliding them back up to my clit.

I placed my hands on the side of her face pulling her in for a heated kiss while San kept rubbing my clit, swallowing my moans. I grabbed hold of her ass firmly when she slipped in one fingers at first and a second right after. Starting to pump her digits into me I rocked my hips in the same rhythm. Her thumb flicking my clit. Santana sped up her thumbing while sucking my bottom lip into my mouth. When her thumb hit my clit again I felt myself throwing my head backwards and closed my eyes.

''Oh god, oh yes, yes. Make me come San, please make me come''. I could feel her looking at me.

''Look at me Q. I want to see you come''.

I opened my eyes and stared into Santana's. Her eyes were nearly black with lust. While staring into my eyes intensely, she curled her digits, hitting that super sensitive spot inside of me, full on fucking me with her fingers and drawing me closer and closer to my climax. I arched my back of the floor before slamming it down again, my walls contracting around Santana's fingers, fingers digging into her scalp as wave after wave of orgasm slammed into me. San stilled the motion of her fingers but kept thumbing my clit, helping me ride out my very intense orgasm.

When the spasms of my inner walls had subdued Santana pulled her fingers out. Instead of just wiping them clean on the blanket she brought them to her lips, licking them clean. She moaned at the taste.

''You taste really good Q. Do you want to know?''.

How was it possible that this woman had me so wound up again minutes after the most earth shattering orgasm ever? I pulled her in by her neck for a languid kiss, tasting myself on her lips. She detached herself a little from my body, moving the blankets around so I wouldn't get cold.

''So that's why college girls experiment'' I smiled sated while looking at her.

She smiled a very self-satisfied, smug smile. ''And thank god they do''.

Her voice was still a bit hoarse, laced with residing lust. The realization of what we had just done hit me like a ton of bricks. I just had sex with my best friend. My very, _very_ hot best friend. Who indeed is fabulous at lady loving. I could feel a little bit of panic settle into my lower belly. My body screamed at me to do it again, and again, and again, till we were physically unable to do it again. My brain was screaming at me to dismantle the situation as effectively as possible. The best prospect of not royally screwing up this friendship would most likely be to not do it again. Well, more like, not have sex in the first place but that option had passed. Santana and I had always been a very combustible combination. Adding sex to that would just be adding oil to a fire. My heart was also trying to add to my internal struggle but I most certainly wasn't going to figure that out right this second. Quinn, you're going to do the smart thing for once.

''You know it was fun and I always wondered what it would be like with a woman, but ah I don't know, I think for me it was more of a one-time thing''. It almost physically hurt me to utter the words. Just to have something to do while lying there gauging her reaction.

San laughed a little, probably assuming my statement had to do with expectations on her side. ''Look you don't have to worry. I'm not going to show up at your house with a U-haul''

She really was good at casual. I bit my lip a little. ''So what happens next?''

''Well since this is your house, I could get dressed and go. Or we could make it a two-time thing'' she said while looking at me seductively.

A two-time thing would be a perfect compromise between the voices of my body and mind. Besides, I really wanted to touch her this time. Be inside of her, make her wright, wriggle, jerk and squirm because of what I was doing to her. I put down the bottle and moved over to her, the blankets falling from my naked form. Having Santana watch me come undone as intently as she was had made me lose all diffidence. Reaching her, I pushed our lips together for a languorous kiss.

Pulling back after a while, my lips hovering slightly over hers I breathed ''I want to make you come as well''.

Santana kissed me with a more vigour as a response.

''Why don't we move this to the bed? It's may be a bit more comfortable''.

I sat up on my knees, letting Santana get an unadulterated view of my naked body. It was quite the surprise for myself that I felt this comfortable under her stare. My relationship with my own body can be described rocky at best. It was like a roadmap for bad events in my life. Though not resembling Lucy Caboosey anymore, I do still feel like her at times. My body shows the stretch marks from my pregnancy with Beth and the scars of my car accident. I had been uncomfortable with it since I can remember, also with sexual partners. Something about Santana and the way she looked at me though did make me not want to hide or be shy.

 **Santana POV:**

Q grabbed my hand and moved us over to the bed, kissing me passionately before pushing me on it. As soon as my back hit the matrass she crawled over me. I loved this side of Q; all seduction, confidence and fun. I still couldn't really believe Quinn had just let me fingerfuck her. The image of her coming undone underneath me will be etched into my brain forever. I'm pretty sure that when I'm old and senile I might not remember my own name but I'll most definitely remember the look of pure ecstasy on her face when she finally tumbled over the edge, like the weeks of our flirty banter just all accumulated into that moment.

She pushed her naked body flush on my own, moving one leg in between mine. She hovered her lips over mine again; pulling away playfully a couple of times when I moved to capture them before letting me kiss her again. Her teeth pulled on my upper lip before her tongue moved into my mouth. She was just amazingly hot. I could feel her still, or again, very wet core on my thigh as she shamelessly started to ride it. She moaned into my mouth. My own core was now desperately aching for some release.

She released my sore and bruised lips, tracing the outline of mouth with two of her fingers. I caught them between my lips and sucked on the fingertips. Her eyes darkening by the feel of it. I felt her other hand trail up my thigh moving towards the place I so desperately needed her. Unceremoniously she moved my drenched thong to the side, not bothering to take it of and swiped two fingers through my folds, carefully avoiding my clit and let them rest at my opening, not quite pushing them in. I moaned against the fingertips in her mouth at the feeling.

She moved her lips to my ear. Her raspy voice penetrated the arousal induced haze I was currently in. ''I think you should help me a little Santana, since I don't have the experience. Why don't you show me what you want''. I moved my hand down to my own core to guide hers but her voiced stopped me. ''Not that way''. I turned my head to look at her a little confused. She looked into my eyes and then at her fingertips in my mouth.

''I want you to _show_ me''.

She moved her a little further in my mouth while simultaneously pushing the fingers of her other hand a little further into my opening.

Holy fuck. Another wave of wetness covered my mound at the realization of what she wanted me to do. Who would have thought Quinn to be this adventurous? If this would be just a two-time thing she was obviously going all out. At this rate I was going to come very soon. I closed my hand around her wrist, pulling her fingers out of my mouth. Immediately she mimicked my actions by pulling her fingers out of my dripping pussy.

I licked my lips and moved two of her fingers over them, feeling her slide two fingers through my folds again, this time moving over my clit. I moaned loudly at the sensation of her tips grazing the swollen bud. Opening my mouth I slid two of her fingers inside my mouth, enveloping them with my lips, feeling her copy my move. I started to move her fingers in and out of my mouth at a steady rhythm, feeling her fingers slide up and down the inner walls of my pussy.

I was now effectively fucking my own mouth with Q's fingers while resulting in Q fucking me with her other hand. I pushed my tongue against her fingers to make them bend a little while continuing the rhythm. Her bent fingers hit my G-spot at her next thrust making my hips buck up against her. I moved her thumb to my lips and felt her move her thumb to play with my clit. I could feel the familiar pressure starting to build in my lower abdomen signalling me that I was getting close to my climax.

Sucking another one of her fingers in my mouth Q added a third finger, stretching my inner walls to accommodate them. I sped up the tempo of her fingers. By now Q was fucking me at a rapid pace, her palm hitting my clit at every thrust spreading a little shock through my body at every turn. Little white spots were starting to form behind my eyes. Quinn must have sensed I was on the edge as well because she pulled her fingers out of my mouth resolutely replacing it with her tongue while keeping fucking me. The feeling of her tongue against mine combined with the force of her fingers hitting my G-spot had my orgasm explode into me. I felt my toes curling and my whole body stiffened up for a second before letting go, shaking into my climax. My walls contracted around Q's fingers, arousal gushing out of me. Her mouth swallowing my moans. She kept moved her fingers, drawing out my orgasm. I turned my head away to the side, away from her hungry lips and repeatedly yelled out her name.

She let me come down from my high before pulling her fingers out of me, draping her hand casually across my chest.

''That was crazy Q. Are you sure this is your first time?''

She smiled down at me. ''Pretty sure San''.

A blush formed on her cheeks. It amazed me how this girl could go from a professional seductress to shy in under 30 seconds. I moved my head up to kiss her again.

''No seriously. That was amazing. You are amazing''.

She laid her head on my shoulder; placing light pecks on my jaw. ''You know, I thought about fucking you like that for a while now. I whipped my head to like at her.

''You thought about us having sex before tonight?''.

''Yes obviously. You are very hot Santana, I don't have to tell you that. After you send me that first photo I kept thinking about how you lips would feel on mine. Imagining it were your fingers inside of me instead of my own. About plunging my fingers into you, kissing you, licking you''. Quinn stated it in such a casual way as if she was talking about the weather instead of her touching herself thinking about us.

Especially that last comment peaked my interest. Usually straight girls weren't eager to try eating another girl out. I bend my head down capturing her lips for the millionth time this evening. That mouth had the capacity to tear me down turned out to be exceptionally kissable.

Breaking the kiss I looked at her ''Well , let's see if we can act out some of those other fantasies as well''.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Glee or the characters. Thanks for all the feedback. This chapter is a little shorter. Hope you like it.

* * *

Santana POV:

I woke up feeling Quinn's warm, naked body hug me from behind. Her arm was slung casually around my waist, trapping me in place. Remembering the events of the previous night served as an explanation of why my body felt so extremely soar but sated at the same time. Our little two-time thing had more-or-less evolved into a four-time thing by the time we fell asleep. Feeling Q stir behind me I profoundly wished for her not to wake up yet. The feeling of her body pressed again my naked back with her arm around me had me feeling all sorts of things. The main feeling I was getting however was safe and content, two things I hadn't felt in someone else's arms for a long time. I just wanted to enjoy it a little while longer before the shit show would start. Knowing her a bit Q would probably waist no time shooting into full gay-panic mode upon waking in the cold, harsh light of day. My prayers however were not answered since the shift in her breathing indicated that she had indeed woken up. I checked the clock on her bedside table seeing it was only 9 AM so there was no need to rush home for me at this point.

Usually I didn't do mornings. Hell, usually I didn't even do nights. I would kick out my conquest before getting to sleep and I myself never opted for a sleepover somewhere else in the first place. There was just something awkward and demystifying about the morning after. It had a way of tainting great hook-ups. Sneaking out wasn't really an option this time though, since I value my friendship with Q and all. She would never forgive me for just taking off after popping her lady cherry. Somewhere in the back of my mind I also felt slightly responsible for creating the inevitable emotional unraveling that was soon to follow. The least I could do was be here and let her process like a good ol' lezzy. That is, if she musters up the courage to open her eyes sometime soon.

After ten minutes of Quinn not moving an awful lot, or at all, to be more precise I decided to just bite the bullet. ''Stop pretending you're asleep Q. I can practically smell the gay-panic emanating from you in nauseating waves''. She mumbled an unintelligent response into her pillow making it impossible for me to figure out what she said. She didn't disentangle herself from my body though. ''Didn't quite catch the last part there Q. Or the first part for that matter. I'm not really one for pillowtalk''.

She sighed deeply. ''I said; good morning to you too San. Thanks for waking me up with so much tenderness and care…'' She had shifted her mouth away from the pillow. I felt her breath on my shoulder as she spoke. This affected me more than I was willing to admit. ''…and it's to early on the day for me to panic. I usually try to reserve those things for less opportune timings''. Reasserting her words she dropped a light kiss to my shoulder making my stomach flip.

I turned around in her arms to look at her. Even when just woken up Quinn was breathtaking. Her hair was tussled up from the pillow and her eyes were still a little droopy with sleep. I let my eyes scan her face; her gorgeous high cheekbones and straight man-made nose, her succulent lips that I kissed so many times last night, the round of her jaws and her long black eyelashes rounding beautiful hazel eyes. She smiled a warm close-lipped smile at me and caught my roaming eyes with hers. She looked just as comfortable as I'd felt a minute ago. Het watchful eyes however had me a little nervous, a feeling I'm not very familiar with. ''Sooo, you're not sorry about yesterday?'' I inquired, holding my breath for her answer.

''As I already said; it was fun. Stop acting like I'll spontaneously combust or something. Actually, it was a lot of fun''

''but?''

''But what?''

''You said it was a lot of fun but there has to be a but. You always have a but…'' How was I the one more unsettled by this than Quinn?

''A butt you really like if I recall correctly'' she countered, a smug smile spreading across her lips.

How is it that she is this effortlessly sexy so early in the morning? The high school Quinn I remember was obviously sexy. She knew how to capitalize on her sexiness in order to manipulate people into doing things for her. This however was different. She seemed more self-assured, not presenting some sort of angle. Making her much more desirable.

Quite honestly I had expected my craving for her to ebb away now that we slept together. I had a inkling for the conquest. Wanting to have what I can't have or people told me I can't have. I don't really care that it fills the stereotypical predatory lesbian trope. Quinn was the ultimate conquest. Pure Queen Bee, god-loving, intelligent captain of the cheerleading squad with a myriad of boys infatuated with her, charming her and loving her. Looking at her now however, I could feel myself wanting more. That did serve to freak me out.

''Who's panicking now?''. Q said, looking at me, concern spreading across her face.

''Was it not good for you? Because I thought you liked it? And I promise to not make it weird. I really did have a blast''. Her tone dropping a few octaves; ''I was wondering though. Does it still count as a two-time thing the morning after?''. I gulped, blood rushing to my head. This was the last thing I'd expected to hear from her this morning. She leaned in making her lips hover against mine, giving me the change to pull away.

''I think you need to re-do that counting of yours Q'' I spoke against her lips

''How 'bout we just stop counting and just enjoy this for now?''

It was obvious I have no intention of disregarding her little wish in this department. The feeling of her bare breasts against my chest was already driving me up the wall. I closed the last millimeters, placing my lips on hers. My heart jumped in my chest upon the feeling. Choosing to ignore it I brought my hand up to caress her cheek. Q's hand that had still been draped across my waist was springing into action, slide up my side towards my torso. She licked along my bottom lip, asking for access that I granted her almost immediately. Parting my lips I felt her wet tongue slip into my mouth, beyond me teeth to tangle with my own tongue. While our tongues started to massage the other's her hand slipped in between our bodies, cupping my breast. The feeling of her thumb and forefinger rolling my stiffened nipple in between her fingers had me incredibly wet within seconds. Even though Q had displayed a knack for dominance last night, the determination underlining her actions still surprised me.

The ministrations of her tongue and fingers send little shockwaves through my body, making my whole skin buzz with anticipation. You could get why Quinn was an Ivy-girl cause she sure did learn fast. I pulled away from our kiss, latching my lips onto her neck. In doing so I could see a bruise just above her left collarbone that hadn't been there before last night. She was so going to scold me for that later. I kissed my way to her pulse point before sucking down hard, creating another mark next to the other. A breathy moan escaped from her throat, reverberating against my lips. The feeling of it only reinforcing my prominent arousal.

Pushing her onto her back I kissed down to her clavicle. Upon reaching her breast I thumbed one nipple and moved my mouth over to the other. Her chest was heaving as she was panting under my touch. I wrapped my bruised lips from all the kissing around her hard nipple, making her whimper in response. The feeling of Q writhing underneath me was making my head spin and my heartbeat faster. It is insane how she had such a strong effect on me without even touching me. It isn't just that she's gorgeous. Also not that she probably knows me better than almost anyone, arguably with the exception of Britt. Although Britt and I have always understood each other differently. Britt made me retract my claws, Quinn just seems to understand my need for them. This feeling is stemming from somewhere else I cannot quite pinpoint yet.

I let go of her nipple with a wet pop, making her giggle. Moving my hand unoccupied hand to replace my mouth to continue kissing down her body. I could already smell her arousal by the time my tongue was tracing the outline of her abs. The fact that I was turning her on so much made all my senses tingle. Last night I only had a preview of her taste on my fingers but I definitely wanted more. I dipped my tongue into her belly bottom.

''God Santana'' she growled. Hearing her moan my name was officially on my favorite-sounds-list from now on. Even though she did initiate the kiss leading to this whole naked ordeal I had expected Q to be more shy and uptight about the sex. Instead I got to experience an adventurous and carefree side of her. And I loved every second of it. Her vocalness of last night wasn't quite as present this morning. The little breaths and huffs she exhaled, the motions of her body; all served to create a different atmosphere though. One more intimate somehow. Someone could mistake it for 'making love' if they didn't know better.

I moved down a little more, kissing her right thigh. Looking up for reassurance that she was okay with what I was about to do, dark hazel eyes were staring down at me. She placed her hand on the back of my head, weaving her fingers through my hair. The feeling of her nails scratching the back of my head send a tingle down my spine. I moved my mouth up, it was only inches from her wet, glistening core by now. Inhaling her rich scent made salivate. She smelled amazing. Having my face so close to her core enveloped all my senses. I pushed her legs a little further apart with my hands. Lowering my head I licked exploratory from her opening towards her clit. She tasted even better than I had expected; sweet and a bit tangy. Her taste actually matched her personality remarkably well. For a second the crazy thought entered my mind that I'd be happy doing this the rest of my life. The sensation of my tongue on her wanting core has Quinn bucking her hips up towards it.

''Bitch, you better not break my nose'' I grumbled into her pussy.

Q just pushed my head further into her core as a response. I flattened my tongue, licking her several times from her opening towards her clit before sucking the engorged nub into my mouth. ''Hmmmm, you're really good at that San'' she moaned. I felt pride settling in my chest. I knew I was good at this but even when Q was totally at my mercy I still bathed in her approval. I blame Cheerios indoctrination for it. Moving my hand down to her stomach to push her back into the matrass, I felt the muscles clench as I build a steady rhythm, alternating between long licks and lightly flicking and sucking on her clit. I moved two of my fingers to her entrance to push inside. Q however had other plans.

Through her heavy breathing she moaned ''No. No fingers. I just want your amazing tongue''. Last night had already made it abundantly clear that Quinn was very much in charge of her own sexuality and wants. Still it surprised me when she grabbed my head a little tighter to keep it in place and started rolling her hips against my tongue, basically riding my face. The experience was so insanely hot that I didn't even mind her totally topping me from the bottom. Not wanting my contribution to get lost, I started to move my head and tongue the best way I could to meet her rolling hips, intensifying her pleasure. Suddenly her movements halted abruptly at a knock on the bedroom door.

''Quinnie?'' Judy's voice floated through the door. I looked up at Quinn, her eyes had grown wide. Her face was a mixture of pure horror, lust and frustration. Having no desire to stop myself, I continued the ministrations of my tongue against her core. ''Are you awake honey?''. Q realized she would need to respond if she wanted to avoid her mother coming in. I felt her exhale deeply before responding.

''Morning mom. I just woke up'' she breathed out. I was impressed at her ability to keep her voice steady while I was still brutally assaulting her clit.

''Okay. Are you coming down for breakfast soon? I made waffles''. I hit an extremely sensitive spot of Q, making her bit her fist and buck her hips forward. She was definitely close now. I pulled one of her legs over my shoulder, giving me a little more space and a better angle.

''Y-yeah, I'll be right down. Give me a minute'' she managed to squeak out while shooting daggers at me with her eyes. Mockingly I pretended to pull away from her. Immediately I felt the familiar hand on the back of my neck while she mouthed a 'don't you dare' down at me, making me smirk.

Judy's voice drifted through the door again. ''Okay''. A moment of silence followed, making me wonder if she had left so I could let Q come finally. She was legitimately squirming beneath my tongue by now. Though licking Q was totally one of the best experiences ever I could feel cramp starting to settle in my jaw as I continued suckling and flicking her core. ''Oh and Quinnie?'', she hadn't left yet.

''Yeah?'' Q let out, though sounding more like a muffled moan.

''Please invite Santana for breakfast, I don't want her telling people we are bad hostesses''.

Quinns mouth fell open, a shocked expression washing over her face. As soon a Judy's footsteps died down the hallway I pushed my tongue into her opening, fucking her with it while rubbing her clit with my fingers. This sent her over the edge almost immediately. Her thighs tightened around my head while I felt a surge of her arousal covering my tongue, lips and chin. I felt her walls contract around my tongue and her body spasm. Q drowned her moans into a pillow she'd lifted to her face, likely afraid Judy might hear. I slowed down my ministrations to help her ride out her orgasm. Once her hips stopped bucking and the tension left her whole body I detached myself from her core, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I removed her leg from my shoulder and crawled up her body.

''So I guess I'm staying for breakfast. Should I tell Judy I already ate?'' I smirked at her. She looked at me with an incredulous look before a wide grin broke through. Instead of a witty reply she just leaned in to kiss me. I loved how she wasn't squeamish to kiss me after I'd gone down on her like some girls. ''So this is how you shut up the great Quinn Fabray? If only I'd known years ago''.

Her hand softly caressed my face. Having refound her ability of speech, Q retorted ''You would have been way to scared to act on it so it wouldn't have made a difference anyway''. We just laid together for a while, not speaking, before I heard a quite voice. ''Do you really think I'm great?''.

I got to see a lot more vulnerability from Quinn lately in between our phone calls and skype sessions we'd really opened up to each other. I don't know if it was just regular personal growth on her part or our changing dynamics but I like it.

''That's a rhetorical question Q. You know I do. Even when I detest you or when you are being stupid, which, let's face it, is pretty damn often, I still think you are amazing. And you are going to be amazing'' I added the last part remembering what she'd told me about giving Beth up. A blush crept to her cheeks when she kissed me again. A sweet and tender kiss, void of the lust our earlier kisses had been loaded up on. She pulled away and buried her face in the crook of my neck. Her hair felt incredibly soft beneath my stroking fingers. Her eyes had fluttered closed. Quinn put her arm across my waist and pushed her body into mine. All the surprises of last night and just now aside, this was what surprised me most. Get-out-of-my-personal-space-or-I-will-slap-you-Quinn was actively cuddling me. Combined with the cutesie kiss this all started to feel a lot less like a one-night stand. I could feel a familiar hum behind my ribcage, a smile spreading across my lips. I was content. For the first time in what felt like forever I was just content. Not worrying about school or Britt or my sucky life in Louisville. This couldn't last though.

I leaned into Quinn, ''maybe we should get some clothes on for that breakfast with your mom and assert the damage?''. She groaned in response, obviously looking forward to the most awkward breakfast ever as much as I did. Still, she pushed back the covers and got out of bed. Parading around the room in search of some underwear in her dresser it amazed me how this once prude girl was now so unabashed in her nakedness. She threw me some clean panties. ''You can borrow these, since last nights' are probably ruined. I'll check my moms room for some sweat since I don't have any here as you know''. It was somewhat how we got here in the first place. She put on her panties and a loose-fitting shirt and walked out of the room.

I turned around in the bed to stare at the ceiling. Upon leaving here I really would need to take a beat and let this whole situation sink in without freaking out. Figure out what that little hum means and all. Usually I would talk to Brittany about my feelings but that would just be a very messy scenario at this point. My second go to person ironically was also unavailable since she was the root cause of this predicament. I could always tell my mom but that was an unsafe bet. My mom and I are very much alike so she is also somewhat of a loose canon. Chances are that before I can get another word in she would have invited Q to a family night just as awkward as the impending breakfast. Guess I needed to figure this one out by myself.

Q returned to her room wearing some tiny shorts, throwing me some sweats. I got up out of bed to put on the clothes she had just given me, fishing my bra of the floor in the meantime. Q just leaned back against the doorframe, blatantly watching me. I walked up to her, trapping her between the doorframe and my body. I heard her breath hitch as I pushed my barely clad for against hers. Hovering my lips just over hers I put my hand on the shirt she was still holding and turned around with it before she had a chance to lean in.

''Tease…'' I heard her grumble behind me.

''Since you so obviously enjoyed my pleasing, I have earned teasing rights''. By now I was fully dressed as well, ready to face the music of breakfast with Judy.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters

AN: I'm sorry for not having updated in such a long time. Unfortunately exams have been kicking my butt these last few weeks. So just a short chapter this time and more to follow soon. Thanks all for reading and commenting! I really appreciate it.

#########

 **Quinn POV:**

I rested with my back against the door for a while. Santana had just left after we had a remarkable okay breakfast with my mother. She either didn't have a clue or didn't want to get into it but that was fine with me. Instead we just ate some waffles while my mom asked Santana about college life. San wasn't really enjoying her stay in Louisville but I noticed she was really trying to make nice with my mother. That in itself was pretty weird. They had so openly disliked one another in the past. Santana detested my mom for what she and Russel did to me after they found out about my pregnancy. My mom didn't like Santana for multiple reasons, not the least of which were her 'sinful leanings', like being a lesbian.

The familiar feeling of restlessness was settling in my chest. Usually this would rear its head when I was stressed or in over my head which, let's be honest, was the case at the moment. The sex wasn't even the most confusing part. That, I could easily compartmentalize. I am attracted to women, Santana is a beautiful, experienced lesbian who I happen to be very comfortable with. The fact that this combination eventually led to multiple mind-blowing orgasms does not surprise me. What did surprise me were the quiet moments in between. When I felt the strong need to cuddle her, when she absentmindedly stroked my hair or skin, the little fluttery kisses along my shoulders before we went to sleep. It scares me how easy and comfortable those moments felt. As if it couldn't be any other way.

I know one of the things I wanted to sort out while being back in Lima are my feelings, or lack thereof, for Santana. Last night however had thrown my meticulous plan totally off course. How was I supposed to know what was connected to her, and what was connected to this shared experience now I was needing to sort this out sooner rather than later. Restlessness often makes for some old-school horrible decision-making. Later however does sound way more attractive.

Pushing myself up from the front door I walked back into the kitchen for some much needed coffee. My mother was occupying Santana's vacant seat by now, eying me carefully. I poured another cup of coffee and turned to leave for my bedroom when her voice halted me. ''Quinn. Why don't you sit down for a minute?''.

My hand rested on the doorknob while I turned my head towards her. ''I'd rather take a shower first mom, if you don't mind''.

''Actually I do. Now that Santana is gone, there is something I want to talk to you about''.

There was no arguing with my mother when she was like this. Letting go of the doorknob I sat than on the opposite side of the table. My mother had the obnoxious habit of still calling me Quinnie. Guess it's a mothers' thing. I know not to argue when she calls me Quinn. Cold sweat started to form on my back. My hands clutching the mug just they had something to do. I looked up at my mom, silently asking her to continue.

''I don't really know how to say this. I have been up very early google-ing for some answers but I think the best way to start is by saying that I love you unconditionally. You know that right?''.

I gulped and nodded silently, not daring to look at my mom. I could feel where this was going. I had never given much thought to the idea of coming out to my mother since I figured it would probably never happen. Even though I liked girls I always figured I would eventually end up with a Ivy-grad, a white picket fence and an optional lake house. I did however know that this was not the way I wanted to do it if I ever wanted to. Considering how my parents reacted to Santana's coming out years ago I had just opted for the 'not-telling' option. This conversation however certainly felt like it was heading towards exactly such a moment.

''I want you to know that what happened after you got pregnant will never, _ever_ happen again. You are always welcome here. I love you and trust you. I just hope you can also trust me if you are going through something important'' she paused to look at me.

''Mom'' I asked softly, tears pricking behind my eyes. ''What is this about?''. I do not want to cry. I do not want to cry. This will not make me cry. The worst thing she can do is throw you out again. But you can handle that; you have proven that you can. You have your own life now Quinn, you have Yale and your scholarship and some friends. _And you have Santana_ , a little voice in the back of my head said. Ridiculous, I don't have Santana. She's not going to throw you out on the street again though. She just said she loves you. Who banishes their kid after they tell them they love them? Okay Quinn, chill. Just breathe.

My mom exhaled deeply and grabbed my hands before continuing. ''It's just… I support you. Whoever you are and whatever you chose. You are my child and I am proud of you. That said, I may be a little naïve but I'm not daft Quinn. Also, I'm not deaf. If Santana stays over again coming days you might want to keep it down'' she said with a stern look.

Blood rushed to my head, the tears stinging behind my eyes now trickling down my face. This was it, this was the moment. She knew. I just had to say it. I felt an iron fist clench around my torso, leaving me unable to speak. I swallowed a few times. My throat suddenly felt thick and dry. I tried to pull away my hands but my mom held onto them rather tightly.

Sensing I had a hard time she continued. ''I don't know if you are experimenting or if you like girls or whether you just like _a_ girl. I just want you to know that I love you just the same. And if you want to talk about it, you can. I might not be an expert on the subject but I am an expert on you and I can see you are struggling''. She paused for a while before adding ''for what it's worth, I think you make a nice couple. You are both feisty women. She's not going to put up with your attitude''.

The combination of embarrassment and an overwhelming love for my mother's response to my non-coming out just triggered something within me. Before I knew it I was standing in my mothers embrace, bawling my eyes out like a baby.

''sssshh honey. You will be all right. Everything will be fine'' my mom whispered in my hair.

After standing like this for what felt like an hour or so I pulled away to wipe my tears. ''I'm so sorry mom. This was not how I wanted you to find out. I'm-I… I just don't really know''.

My mom pulled me back into a bear hug. For the second time today I felt truly safe in someone else's arms. Honestly I couldn't have asked for a better response from my mother. Especially considering the fact that she doesn't have a great track record with unsettling news. I mumbled into her shoulder. ''I'm sorry I like girls. And I'm sorry for waking you up''. This made her laugh a little.

''Never apologize for who you are honey. But I'll take that second apology with some fresh coffee please''.

I detached myself from her to poor a fresh cup of coffee. It was the first time I had actually said it out loud to another person. Even though I had accepted the fact internally rather easily, it was still a big step. I handed my mom her coffee and sat back down at the kitchen table. She looked at me sympathetically. We were just silently drinking our coffee till I saw my mom smirking at me.

''Soooo, Santana. That is quite a surprise''.

''Oh please, you've known she is gay for years'' I responded, mockingly deflecting her.

''I've known she had a thing for you for years. I didn't realize it was mutual till last night''.

Coffee almost prayed out over the breakfast table through my nose. ''She had a thing for me back in high school?'' I asked incredulous.

''Yes of course. Why do you think your father, err, Russel and I did not like her. It is not just because she has a very foul mouth. She is actually quite a lovely girl once one gets over their own bigotry'' she added with a sour smile.

''But it has always been San and Britt you know. We were the unholy trinity. But they were always a combi-package''.

''She was still a teenage girl coming out of the closet. With lingering eyes, I might add. But that's not really the point right? It's not her and Brittany anymore''.

I nodded and took another big gulp of coffee. ''Honestly, I truly don't know what I feel. I never really thought about us together''.

This earned a little raised eyebrow from my mother. Apparently being gay, or bi, or whatever, was more acceptable than cavalier sex.

I continued; ''I mean, she is Santana. _Santana_. She drives me up the wall. She is annoying and brash. She totally has no regards for boundaries and we frequently want to tear each other's hair out''.

''But?''

''I don't know. There are so many reasons not to like her. I don't even know if I do. I'm pretty damn sure it wouldn't be mutual anyway. She's not over Britt anyway, so it's a non-issue''.

My mother sighed. ''If it is an issue for you, it is an issue honey. Don't push something aside because you don't want to deal. That's how you get unhappy''

''and how you get pregnant'' I mumbled.

Choosing to ignore my comment, she continued; ''besides, there is also a lot to like. The girl at the kitchen table this morning really has grown up fast. You fight like cats and dogs but she is a very good friend in the end. That does _not_ mean I condone those physical fight by the way''.

I suddenly felt fatigue settle in my body. All the emotions of this morning, coming out to my mother, lack of sleep and the soreness from the sex just hit me like a ton of bricks. ''I'm going to take another nap before starting the day. Thanks for being so great mom'' I smiled warmly at her.

''I have some catching up to do honey''.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Soooooo I haven't uploaded in ages due to no inspiration at all. But I got some writing mojo back recently so here's a little chapter to get back into the story. Hope you like it :).

#######################################

Quinn POV:

Looking at my bedside table I noticed it was already two o'clock the second time I woke up today. The little power nap had certainly provided what I needed. The fatigue I felt before had faded but I still felt restlessness. Since I didn't have to meet Puck till 4 I should be able to squeeze in a run before that. Maybe that would get my mind off of things. Moment later my feet were pounding the Lima pavement.

All those years of exuberant cheerleading training had permanently programmed some running routes in my brain. I'm pretty sure that when I'm old and senile and cannot remember my own name I will still be able to walk these routes by heart. I selected a nice 10k in my brain that would take me to the Southern town boarder and put on some up-tempo music. The opposite direction of Lima Heights. Just to be sure.

With every step I felt my thoughts drifting away from me. The restlessness that had settled in my chest disappeared with every drop of sweat. Somehow running always had this effect on me. It was likely the reason why I still managed to be this fit, in addition to my gymnastics practices. Yale gave me enough to stress about so also enough to run out of my system.

Moments later a tall blonde figure caught up with me. A little annoyed that someone was getting me out of my flow I looked to my right, into the smiling face of Brittany who apparently was talking to me. Pulling out my earbuds I caught the last phrase of her sentence ''…so I think Lord Tubbington also misses you''.

I slowed down while looking at her. ''Did you run here all the way from Yale? Isn't there a train?'' she asked excitedly.

I made a full stop, my chest still heaving from due to my previous pace. ''Hey Britt. It's really good to see you. I didn't run from Yale but arrived yesterday by train actually''.

A genuine smile broke on her face. Two strong arms enveloping me in a tight hug. ''I've missed you Quinn. You look good''.

She couldn't possibly be serious since I probably resembled a sweaty otter in gym clothes by now but then again, Brittany was practically incapable of true lying. A pang of guilt rushed through me. She should be slapping me instead. I broke the no.1 friend code by sleeping with Santana. Even though we didn't really talk much since I moved away I still considered her my friend. I even talked about her this morning with my mom, how could I've not thought about what this would do to her?

She held me a little tighter until I tapped her on her bicep. ''Struggling for breath here''

She giggled. ''Right. The running''. Honestly it had more to do with my inability to be in such a close proximity to her at the moment than anything else. My mind was working full speed how to cut this rendezvous short without being rude or hurting her feelings. Just as I opened my mouth to excuse myself she looked up down.

''Have you spoken to her?'' she asked her feet. Another pang of guilt shot through me, accompanied by a wave of nausea.

She was visibly nervous. Carefree Brittany was nervous. Even though here nerves were evident I was still in awe with how expressive her body is. More telling than anyone's I know.

''We talk''. She nodded in response. ''It has been really hard on her too you know, your break-up'' I added, suddenly feeling like an imposter. The restlessness I was running from caught up with me like a tidal wave. Combined with the exercise, guilt and nausea I felt my legs tremble.

''Yeah. We talk as well. But it is not like it used to be. When you all still lived here and we had sleepovers all the time''. Oh god, those sleepovers. That would be horrible. They had already become increasingly uncomfortable as San and Brittany started to hook up when they thought I was asleep already, but now? That would pretty much be a nightmare. I sensed that she was about to propose a sleepover. Desperate times call for decreased politeness.

''Listen Britt, it's great to see you but I kind of have to go. I have another 6k to run and I am seeing Puck this afternoon''.

She smiled again. ''You are seeing Puck? I like you together''.

I rolled my eyes. ''God no. I am not _seeing_ Puckerman. We are just meeting up later today''.

''Oh okay. Then I guess I'll see you later''.

''Yes. I'll come over for diner this week okay?''. Just because I am a horrible friend doesn't mean Britt should suffer a cold shoulder from me.

She smiled and nodded again. ''That would be great! I'll make pop tarts''.

I started running again until Brittany was out of sight. My head was spinning with everything that happened. The restlessness and nausea becoming more prominent. I hadn't thought about Brittany for a second in deciding to sleep with Santana last night. How could _Santana_ not have thought of her? Or maybe she had. Maybe I was just a surrogate-Brittany like all those girls in Louisville. I felt the sour taste in my mouth as vomit shot up through my oesophagus. I put my hands on the nearest trash can as I threw up. My body was actively trying to release all the confusion. Or maybe it was just the leftover liquor in my system.

Seeing Brittany made this whole situation of me potentially liking San completely irrelevant. I would probably be selfish enough to do that to her. Santana however would never hurt Britt that way. Regardless of what my mum thought, it was too late. They weren't together anymore but that didn't matter. San still belonged to Brittany.

I really wanted to brush my teeth and take a shower so instead of finishing my run I just headed home. After the longest 4k of my life I found myself in the shower, brushing my teeth and cleaning all this confusion of me. Even if I don't know what it was that I felt about Santana, it didn't matter. It was never going to happen again. Just one day in and I could already feel my personal growth deteriorate.

Somehow I managed to arrive early in the auditorium. I counted on Puck not having changed a thing so he'd probably be late. The tune of Simon and Garfunkel's 'Homeward Bound' had been playing on a loop in my head since boarding the train yesterday. So why not sing some tunes, for nostalgia sake?

As soon as I'd finished the first sentence I heard Puck join in behind me. Of course he brought his guitar, I should have known. We did a little side hug when Mike appeared through the side entrance joining our song. Right behind him was Santana. She looked gorgeous in a simple blue dress with cap sleeves and a great cleavage. I looked down and wished I had worn something sexier. My heart shot to my throat as she did a little awkward wave in our direction. I didn't know Puck had invited more people to our little get-together. Her voice sent my senses into overdrive. Just mere hours ago that honey cone voice of hers had been whispering some very dirty things in my ear. So much for my resolve to not let this confusion get to me.

If I'm being really, truly honest with myself I am not confused. I haven't been for months. Well, I might be about my exact feelings. My bodily response at least is crystal-clear. As our eyes locked across the room, she smiled mischievously. A pang of annoyance that shot through me as she hugged Mercedes dissipated as fast as it had emerged. Lounging against the balustrade I saw her look at me intently. Like she was looking through rather than at me.

The air of relaxed confidence that is so characteristically Santana surrounded her like an aura. I surely felt a lot different, as I was suddenly very aware of my body. I sped towards Finn who just emerged from back stage as a distraction. Though we'd all been apart for several months now we obviously hadn't lost our dorky and somewhat dramatic habits. I was curious whether Puck had arranged for more people to be here. Things could get awkward really soon if Rachel would make an appearance, with Finn and all.

''Home for the holidays. Just like we promised''. San raised her eyebrow at me while her signature smirk spread across her face. I heard Finn mumble something and Puck respond wanting to kick his ass but they were background noise to my focus on the beautiful woman in front of me. San had hit puberty early; her worldliness had always made her unattainable for the other girls. But in front of me wasn't a girl anymore. She is a woman. I don't know how I hadn't noticed it till now.

Puck announced a group hug and San walked towards me. My arms opened on autopilot as she pressed her body into mine. I felt her cheek brush against mine as my arms enveloped her body. Her hair smelled amazing. Something minty and fresh, with something uniquely Santana. That scent that I remember from all over her body. I felt my heartbeat speed up. This certainly was not solely lust. As soon as she pulled back and our eyes met again I knew. I'm royally fucked, because I like her. I really really like her.

################

Finn was being an authentic moron because he insisted on giving us a tour on 'his new stamping grounds' as he called them. Even though we had all just graduated a couple months ago. As we left the theatre San sauntered towards me. Placing her had lightly on the small of my back she leaned in.

''You look good Q. Sated almost''. Looking for my tongue, I felt her hand slide across my back as she quickened her pace to reach Mercedes. ''Hey weezie, hold up. Tell me about your big career plans in L.A.'' It literally took me minutes to recover from just such a small touch. These were going to be some long days if I didn't get my ass in check.

Halfway through Finn probably realized that his tour was truly ludicrous so with some pouting he also agreed so just head over to Breadstix for drinks. It was great to catch up with everyone. I'd been so preoccupied with Santana that I hardly noticed the others before entering the restaurant.

Puck obviously hadn't changed much, only the girls were different and his stunts a little wilder. But his stories always made for good conversation. It does surprise me though that Mike and Mercedes see each other on a regular basis at the East coast. They've never exactly been friends back in Lima. Next to taking his classes Mike had been teaching dance to little kids and Mercedes. Mercedes' loud comments that she was definitely better than the 9-year olds weren't very convincing since Mike kept laughing and shaking his head

At entering I had managed to pull Mike in the booth to sit next to me before San had even taken off her coat. I most definitely could not take her body against mine for the next hours without transpiring into a complete frenzy.

''Yeah, but guys, I'd like to propose a toast. To almost all of us keeping our promise to come home for Thanksgiving'' Puck said, raising his glass.

As we cheered and clinked our glasses Mercedes decided to bite the bullet. ''Has anybody heard from Rachel or Kurt?''

''Well I know Blaine's been texting him but Kurt won't text back'' Mike added.

''Rachel e-mailed me'' I heard myself say. I could feel two pair of eyes warping towards me. Finn's and Santana's. I hadn't told her our last call that I'd been in touch with Rachel increasingly. Though I still hadn't asked her about Shelby or if she knew that she was in New York. Glancing to my left I could see the question linger in Santana's eyes.

''She said she's not really sure what's she doing for the holidays yet''. Honestly, she told me she didn't want to deal with Finn back in Lima. She sounded quite happy so I could imagine why. Next to Finn being not even remotely good enough for her of course. But somehow Rachel never managed to see that second point. Even though he was kind of an idiot we did spent a lot of time together in the past. And he did look very sad.

Swallowing my pride I added ''I'm sorry what went down with the two of you''.

''Well, I think it's sweet that you and Rachel keep in touch Quinn'' Mercedes piped up.

''Well, she basically e-mails me every other week to remind me that I still haven't used the train ticket she gave me''. I said to no one in particular. Somehow, this made Finn look ever sadder. He probably couldn't wait to rip it out of my hands and go on my behalf.

While explaining why (Straight A's, secret society, the works) I tried to ignore San's obvious eye-rolls as I talked about my life at Yale. Seriously, what is up with her?

''How's Louisville Santana?'' Mike inquired. ''You like it there?''

''Hmm. Kentucky, Midwest, KFC, cheerleading and a swim team. Not much to add'' she said while staring at me.

''You're on the swimteam?'' he asked incredulous. Probably remembering the dislike she had always displayed when coming close to pool-water, claiming it was bad for her Latina locks or something.

She snorted. ''I wouldn't say on the whole team. But something like it yeah''. The smug smirk on her lips was definitely not reaching her eyes that were shooting cold daggers.

''Oh okay. And you and Bri…'' he continued

''I'm not talking about it'' she snapped. The whole table feel silent, waiting for some implosion.

''I… Just… I... I'm going to the bathroom''. With that she stood up and left. Both Puck and Mercedes looked at me questioning.

''Don't look at me. You heard her. She's not talking about it''. I said to no one in particular.

''Is she okay?'' Mercedes asked. ''She didn't make a snarky remark in, like, 40 minutes''

''I'm sure she's fine. Brittany is just a touchy subject. I'll go check on her''. With that I left the booth. That had been a lie though. S had little trouble talking about of with Britt since our first phone call right after their break up. I also wasn't looking forward checking on her since my earlier efforts to avoid her close to me. But since I am supposed to be all evolved now I cannot let my own feelings for S turn me into a bad friend. Even though I honestly had no idea what was up with her. She appeared kind of all over the place…

''San. San, are you here?'' I said while knocking on the bathroom door. ''Are you okay? Seemed like Mike's question made you pretty upset?''.

''Just leave it Q'' she said through the door. This was ridiculous, she reminded me of Rachel throwing one of her tantrums.

''Oh come on, don't be such a drama queen. We've discussed your break up with Britt at length. Why are you this upset at hearing her name? Just open the door so we can have an adult conversation''

San opened the door looking furious. '' _I'm_ being a childish drama queen? Really Q, _really?!_ ''.

I sighed. She was obviously angry with me. ''What is that supposed to mean?''

''Oh geeh, I don't know. Little miss perfect with straight A's and your secret Hilary Clinton sorority. You're not even a Democrat!''. For a second I was impressed with Santana thinking about politics but of course she does. She is a lot smarter than she lets on.

''Something wrong with that? It is true. And for the record, I might be a Democrat in the future'' I asked her haughtily, not having the patience to put up with her bullshit.

Her face distorted with anger. ''GOD. You're just _SO_ insufferable at times!'' she was practically fuming by now. ''You're just sitting there on your high horse waiting for them to worship you and your perfect life. News flash Q! Your life is not perfect. You know it, and I goddamn well know it. I just hate it when you're like this!''.

''Like this what? Trying to make something of myself? Being proud of my accomplishments? Wanting to take credit for who I am becoming?'' I fired back.

''No. Fake! You're being fake out there with them. Who says you're not doing the same with me? They are supposed to be your friends and you put on the perfect Quinn show. Being here is like stepping into some twisted time machine where you have degressed back into some Stepford Q. And you, and all of them have your perfect plans. Even freaking Frankenteen has some idea for his future. It sucks, and it is a creepy Single White Female on Mr. Schue, but it is a fucking idea''.

At this point it was glaringly obvious that I was serving as a neat anger proxy for her insecurities. Santana had always known to do the easy emotions well. Wearing snark and anger like an armour so no one would dare to dig deeper, to see the turmoil underneath.

''San…'' I sighted, but she wasn't done yet.

''I just can't take it. From them, sure. But not from you. You have to be real Q''. She sighed.

We both remained silent for a while staring at each other. I reached out, caressing her lower arm with my fingers. I felt a little jolt of electricity shoot through my body but decided to ignore it. Now was so not the time.

''San…'' I whispered, but she interrupted me.

Her raspy voice made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. S had lowered her walls just enough to show me a little bit of her self.

My hand moved down to hers. As she interlaced our fingers she stepped a little closer into me. ''Fuck all of them'' she whispered.

''But at least be real with me Q. Because if you're not, then what the fuck am I doing taking your advise and staying in Kentucky?''. She sighed. Done ranting I could see tears replace the fight in her.

I brought my free hand up to her face. ''Hey San. Look at me. I am real with you. I always am. At times more because it is impossible for me not to, than because I really want to. You know my life is not perfect. And you know I am really, truly proud of you that you are trying at Louisville. But you are Santana Lopez. Professional Vixen. You don't need an idea for your future. You are your idea''.

My thumb languidly caressed her jaw line as she raised her eyes to meet mine. I felt my heart do that little flutter again. Suddenly I registered how close we were standing. Quickly dropping my hands from her face I could see San's eyes darting to my lips and back up again. The tension between us growing with the second. I tried to think of all the reasons I had listed earlier to keep my distance.

She is your best friend Quinn. There's Brittany. Think of Brittany. But I could only conjure a vague image in my brain of her. My head was filling with Santana. Her unique scent. The way her fingers were touching mine. How close we were standing. Her darkened eyes. Her perfect, luscious, full lips. As I darted my eyes down to those beautiful plump lips I knew I was done for.

As an out of body experience I felt myself raise my hand to her face again while I leaned in. As soon as my lips brushed over hers I came rushing back into my body. Santana's lips smashed against mine while she pushed me into the side of the bathroom stall. I locked the door with my free hand as I felt her tongue on my bottom lip, requesting permission. This kiss wasn't gentle like our previous encounter started. It was demanding and passionate. This was clearly about her showing me who's boss and me letting her.

As soon as I opened my mouth I felt her tongue massage mine. The warm, wet muscle felt amazing against mine. Santana was most definitely the single best kisser I've ever known. She moved us around so my back was now against the bathroom door and we had a little more space. She pulled back a little, pulling on my bottom lip with her teeth. Just enough to hurt a little. Soothing the spot right after with her tongue.

I opened my eyes and saw her stare at me with hooded eyes. I don't think I can ever get enough of Santana looking at me like that. Some sort of carnal instinct was awakening within me. All my nerves shot. I want more.

While she moved her lips to my ear, her hands snaked under my shirt, unceremoniously raking her nails till her hands cupped my bra-clad breasts. My nipples stiffened instantly without her even really touching them. Her hands started to work at my boobs immediately.

''So this is one of your other spots? I told you I'd find out''. She husked in my ear. Giving me goosebumps all over my body. Before I had time to respond she reconnected her lips to mine. Licking, kissing and nibbling so I was already becoming uncomfortably turned on. Instead of responding verbally I took her wrist and guided one of her hands away from my breast, underneath my skirt and into my panties. Without hesitation Santana pushed the fabric down and cupped my dripping core with her hand. Swallowing my moans with her mouth she moved her fingers through my folds. She pushed two fingers inside while her lips descended to my neck. How the hell did I get from deciding to keep some distance to getting fingerfucked by my best friend in an uncomfortable restaurant toilet?

The ministrations of her fingers however were enough to erase these thoughts from my mind. I could feel my breathing become increasingly erratic. Without Santana's lips my moans were hard to stifle. The feeling of her lips on my neck, two digits knuckle-deep inside of me, her thumb flicking my clit… It all had me dangerously close to the edge already.

Mercedes voice filling the restroom felt like a bucket of cold water.

''Girls, you killed each other yet? We are ready to leave but if you want to stay a little while longer that's also cool''

Santana unceremoniously pulled her hand from my panties. In a matter of seconds she looked royally pissed off again. ''No, we'll come with''. She started to move me to open the door.

''Actually Mercedes, could you give us another minute. San and I weren't finished talking yet''. My eyes must be shooting fire by now, as my voice was cold as ice. For a moment it looked like Santana was cowering a little before pushing her jaw forward defiantly.

''Hell to the yes. I'm not touching that one. Just text me if you want to know where we are''.


End file.
